He is Uchiha
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Extra Chapter : "Jika aku tomat, dan Dobe natto, mana yang akan kau pilih?" / "Natto" / "Natto? Bukankah kau tidak suka natto?" / "Hn. Karena natto itu Dobe" / "Kau tidak suka tomat?" / "Suka" / "Mengapa tidak memilih tomat?" / "Natto lebih penting dari apapun" / "O, begitu", aku sedih mendengar jawabannya. / "Tapi aku tahu, tomat selalu ada untukku" #NaruSasuDay SunAndMoon2015
1. Chapter 01

[Twoshot]  
Title : He is Uchiha  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Chapter : 01/02  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu  
Papiku.  
Genre : Meibi humor  
BGM : Da Ice - Hush Hush

* * *

Special for sasUKE day again (ﾉ˚̯́ ∇˚̯̀)ﾉ✧  
Kayaknya gak enak banget kalo gak bikin sesuatu di tanggal kramat itu, walaupun sudah lewat.

#SasukeBirthday_NaruSasu_2015

Say 'Noprob' to late.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto.  
19 tahun.

Siswa kelas XII di SMU Kurokin, sekolah khusus laki-laki. SMU ini peringkat kedua se-Konoha. Peringkat kedua dalam katagori SMU terjelek. Jadi tidak heran, jika sebagian besar murid-muridnya terdiri dari para berandalan berwajah masa depan suram, tua, lumutan dan juga berotak dangkal.

Tapi tidak termasuk diriku dan Namikaze. Meskipun umurku baru 19 tahun, setidaknya wajahku tampan, mempesona, dan bersinar-sinar. Otakku juga pas-pasan dan tidak dangkal seperti yang lain. Aku pernah tinggal kelas 2 kali, itupun karena aku malas belajar dan aku tidak rela harus meninggalkan sekolah terkutuk itu. Lebih tepatnya aku masih ingin menikmati masa-masa di sekolah bersama Namikaze, gank yang berkuasa di SMU Kurokin.

"Kalau sampai tinggal kelas lagi, tahun depan tidak usah sekolah! Bantu papamu berjualan!", teriak wanita cantik berambut merah panjang, wanita itu mamaku.

Aku hanya mendengus mendengar omelan mama yang sama persis seperti ketika aku tidak naik kelas tahun lalu.

"Mama tidak kreatif, kalimatnya itu-itu terus!"  
"Jika tidak ingin mendengar kalimat basi ini, maka cepatlah lulus sekolah! Jangan banyak tingkah!",

"Iya, iya~ Itekimasu~", dengan tidak bersemangat, aku keluar rumah sambil menjinjing tas sekolahku.

Kalau seperti ini terus, mau tidak mau, aku harus lulus sekolah. Setelah itu langsung berjualan seperti papa.

Papa menjabat sebagai direktur di perusahaan sparepart. Meskipun berpangkat direktur, papa lebih senang turun langsung ke lapangan, menawarkan produk-produk ke customer. Mama ingin aku mencontoh kegigihan papa.

Ya, semoga saja aku bisa segigih papa.

* * *

Di depan kelas XII-C, kelasku. Lebih tepatnya di lorong koridor, tampak berdiri beberapa murid laki-laki bergaya preman. Mereka siap membully adik kelas yang melintasi area mereka. Mereka menamainya jalur Gaja dan tentu saja akulah penguasa area ini.

"Wah! Ada mangsa nih!", ucap Kiba melirik seorang murid laki-laki, dari warna dasi yang dikenakannya, murid itu kelas X.

Kiba, Chouji dan Neji mulai bersiap-siap menghadang murid itu.  
"Kau tidak ikut?", tanya Shikamaru yang menguap dengan lebar.  
"Malas", jawabku memasuki kelas.  
"Sama", Shikamaru lebih tertarik tidur di kelas daripada tebar pesona. Sedangkan aku lebih tertarik membaca manga dewasa yang dipinjami Kiba.

"Hai, bocah!", Kiba mulai menyapa murid itu.  
"Tolong minggir, senpai", melalui jendela aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum ramah hendak melewati Kiba, tidak ada rasa takut di wajahnya. Model rambutnya aneh, bisa dibilang seperti pantat ayam.

Kiba mengeluarkan kegarangannya, mencengkram kerah seragam murid itu.  
"Kau sunguh berani, bocah!",  
"Hey! Jangan merusak penampilanku!", murid itu berhasil menepis cengkraman Kiba. Dia merapikan dasinya yang longgar.  
"Sepertinya kita harus memberinya pelajaran", saran Chouji.

Kiba dan Chouji mulai merenggangkan otot, sedangkan Neji malah diam mematung memperhatikan murid itu. Entah apa yang membuatku berdiri dan menghampiri mereka.

Aku menendang meja untuk memulai aksiku.  
"Jangan macam-macam, kusogaki!", aku meninggikan suaraku agar terdengar sangar.

Murid itu terpaku menatapku, bola mata oniks itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Dia pasti takut melihat aura kepremananku.

Kutarik kerahnya agar dia mendekat. Kuplototi dia, berharap dia terkencing di celana.

"Kau ingin menciumku, Dobe?", tanyanya dengan wajah polos.  
"Ih! Najis!", langsung kudorong dia hingga menabrak meja.

Aku memeluk diriku yang merinding. Jika dia perempuan sih boleh-boleh saja, tapi dia laki-laki! Memangnya aku...

"Kau boleh menciumku, beb", tawar Neji.

Astaga! Aku baru ingat, bahwa Neji itu hombreng! Pantas saja dia diam saja dari tadi. Dan kebetulan murid itu adalah tipe Neji. Kulit putih, rambut dan bola-mata hitam seperti gadis asia. Ditambah lagi postur tubuh yang tinggi ramping dan datar.

"Tidak mau! Jiwa dan ragaku hanya untuk Dobe!", tolak murid itu angkuh.  
"Siapa yang kau sebut 'Dobe'! Aku ini Namikaze Naruto! Dasar kusogaki!", makiku.

Wajah murid itu mendadak sendu.  
"Kau tidak ingat padaku, Dobe?",  
"Memangnya siapa kau?",  
"Aku Sasuke",  
"Aku tidak kenal!",  
"Kalau Uchiha Itachi? Apa kau kenal?",  
"Kenal",

Uchiha Itachi adalah makhluk beruntung yang berhasil mengalahkanku dan Namikaze. Aku tidak mungkin melupakan semua yang telah dia lakukan pada Namikaze!

Murid itu mendadak tersenyum lega.  
"Nah! Aku Uchiha Sasuke, adik Uchiha Itachi",  
"WHATS!", mataku terbelalak kaget, tidak hanya aku, tetapi semua yang mendengarkannya ikut terkejut. Kami semua tahu, siapa itu Uchiha Itachi.  
"Apa kau sudah mengingatnya, Dobe?",  
"Tidak mungkin bocah hombreng sepertimu itu adik Itachi!",  
"Benar! Model rambutmu tidak mirip dengan Itachi!", sambung Kiba.  
"Apa perlu aku memanggil Uchiha Itachi ke sini?", cibirnya menanggapi keraguan kami.

"Tidak perlu!", tolak kami kompak.

Kami tahu seberapa menakutkannya Uchiha Itachi itu kalau marah. Dan akupun tidak ingin melihatnya lagi.

* * *

 **\- Flashback -**

Kejadian 3 tahun silam, Saat itu Namikaze baru saja terbentuk. Meskipun baru, tetapi Namikaze tetap menakutkan di mata orang lain. Tapi tidak bagi Uchiha Itachi, senior kelas XII, yang pernah tinggal kelas 1 kali. Dia hanya sendirian, tapi dia mampu mengalahkan Namikaze yang terdiri dari Kiba, Chouji, dan Shikamaru. Neji saat itu belum ada.

Amarahkupun mulai memuncak melihat teman-temanku babak belur. Kami mengatur strategi untuk membalas dendam kesumat. Tetapi strategi itu tidak pernah berhasil.

Suatu hari, Dewi Fortuna sepertinya mendukung kami. Sore itu Chouji membawa seorang bocah laki-laki berkacamata kotak ke markas. Penampilan bocah itu cupu, mengenakan seragam SMP Hanamasa, SMP paling top-markotop se-Konoha, wajar saja penampilannya seperti siwa teladan alias cupu. Bocah itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke, adik kandung satu-satunya dari Uchiha Itachi.

Chouji bilang, bocah itu bisa dijadikan pelampiasan. Itu ide yang bagus!

"Berisiaplah bocah! Khukhukhu...", kami berseringai seperti serigala yang bersiap menyantap seekor domba.  
"Hn?", masih dalam posisi duduk manis, Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya menatap kami satu persatu.  
"Mengapa kau memasang ekspresi seperti itu!", marah Kiba karena tidak melihat ekspresi ketakutan dari wajah Sasuke.  
"Lalu? Aku harus apa?", tanya Sasuke yang masih polos.  
"Setidaknya kau berteriak minta tolong atau memohon pada kami", jawabku.  
"O, begitu", angguknya.

"Sepertinya bocah itu 'agak-agak'", bisik Shikamaru melihat Sasuke menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya, seperti orang kebingungan.

"Ne, mengapa aku harus berteriak minta tolong atau memohon pada kalian?", tanya Sasuke lagi.

Ya, Sasuke memang agak-agak. Dia terlalu polos menjurus bodoh. Tidak tahu dunia premanisme.

Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menjadikan Sasuke sebagai sandera. Itachi adalah musuh kami, dan Sasuke tidak ada hubungannya walaupun dia adalah adik Itachi.

"Ne, Dobe! Ini penculikan ya? Wah! Keren! Aku tidak menyangka akan diculik!", seru Sasuke, "Ne, berapa uang yang kalian minta? Usahakan minta yang banyak ya! Karena nilaiku sangat saaaangat mahal!",

Karena dia terus berbicara, aku mengikatnya di bangku, menutup mulutnya dengan plester hitam.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, Itachi datang ke markas Namikaze.

"Aniki~", panggil Sasuke seperti teraniaya, tidak ada yang menyuruhnya beracting seperti itu, ini inisiatifnya sendiri.  
"Lepaskan adikku!", gertak Itachi melihat kedua tangan adik kesayangannya terikat ke belakang.  
"Setelah kami puas menghajarmu", ucap Kiba.  
"YEAH!", ketiga temanku berteriak bersama-sama, lalu menyerbu Itachi. Itachi pasrah menerima serangan, dia tidak membalasnya.

"Mengapa kalian memukul kakakku?", tanya Sasuke melihat kakaknya dikeroyok.  
"Karena kakakmu memukul teman-temanku",  
"Maafkan kakakku...hiks...hiks... Jangan pukul kakakku...", pinta Sasuke terisak, aku tidak tahu kapan dia mulai menangis?

"Dobe, tolong hentikan mereka...hiks..hiks... Aku tidak mau main penculikan lagi... Aku takut...",

Akhirnya aku luluh karena tangisannya yang memilukan itu. Aku menyuruh ketiga temanku untuk berhenti.

"Apa kalian sudah puas memukulku?", Itachi tergeletak di tanah dengan wajah babak belur.

Kulepaskan ikatan Sasuke, dengan cepat bocah itu berlari dan memeluk Itachi.  
"Maafkan aku, aniki~",  
"Aniki baik-baik saja, Sasu-chan", Itachi tersenyum lembut sambil menyeka air mata di pipi Sasuke.  
"Tapi aniki berdarah",  
"Tidak sakit kok!",

Apa dia bilang? Tidak sakit? Sombong sekali dia!

Itachi membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk dan berlari meninggalkan markas.

Itachi bangkit berdiri.  
"Berani sekali kalian menculik adikku. Sekarang rasakan pembalasanku, banci-banci Namikaze!", seringai Itachi mengeluarkan aura mematikan.

Meskipun dia babak belur, tapi dia masih bisa bergerak gesit. Hingga akhirnya dia berhasil merobohkan ketiga temanku dan mengalahkanku dalam duel one by one.

Cih! Dewi fortuna sudah terbang ke pihaknya!

"Jika kalian membenciku, maka lawan aku secara jantan. Jangan pernah melibatkan adikku. Memanfaatkan adikku adalah cara terbanci yang pernah kuhadapi",

 **\- Flashback End -**

* * *

Sudah seminggu lebih, Sasuke mengejarku. Apapun dilakukannya untuk menarik perhatianku. Sayangnya, aku tidak terpancing, karena aku masih lurus.

"Aku iri padamu", curhat Neji yang merasa tidak dilirik oleh Sasuke.  
"Neji, tolong buat bocah itu jatuh cinta padamu~", pintaku yang merasa tersiksa atas PDKT yang dilakukan Sasuke.  
"Aku tidak bisa. Dia bilang jiwa dan raganya hanya untuk Dobe. Dan kau adalah Dobe yang dimaksudnya",

Jujur, aku tidak tahu mengapa Sasuke begitu tergila-gila pada laki-laki tampan sepertiku? Seharusnya dia membenciku karena kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu.

* * *

Di markas Namikaze, sebuah gudang yang tidak terpakai.

"Perkenalkan! Anggota baru Namikaze!", Neji tersenyum memperkenalkan sosok yang dibawanya itu.  
"Hai! Aku Sasuke!", sapa sosok itu tersenyum manis.

Dengan cepat aku menyeret Neji menjauh.  
"Mengapa kau membawa bocah itu ke sini?", bisikku gregetan.  
"Aku ingin dekat dengannya, tolong bantu aku untuk PDKT", Neji mengatupkan kedua tangannya, meminta bantuanku.

Akhirnya aku menyetujui Sasuke untuk bergabung, semua kulakukan untuk Neji. Semoga saja bocah itu berpindah ke lain hati.

* * *

Tapi ternyata aku salah. Dia semakin berani mendekatiku, merayuku dengan gombalan basi. Aku bisa melihat raut sedih di wajah Neji, meskipun dia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Kurasa aku menyerah~", Neji meneguk habis sakenya.

Usaha PDKTnya gagal, Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya. Terang-terangan Sasuke menganggap Neji sebagai temannya. Bagi Neji, itu terlalu menyakitkan daripada dianggap kakak.

"Lalu? Bagaimana denganku? Apa kau tega melihatku tersiksa olehnya?", raungku.  
"Dia serius. Kaupun juga harus serius",  
"Aku serius tidak menyukainya. Aku masih lurus, Neji!",  
"Membelok juga tidak apa-apa. Kau tetap temanku...ehehehe...", Neji mulai mabuk.  
"Come on, Neji~",  
"Bahagiakan Sasuke-ku, OK bro?", Neji menepuk pundakku, lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkanku.

* * *

Jam istirahat.  
Di taman belakang sekolah.

"Mengapa kau menyukaiku?",  
"Karena... Mmmm~ Apa ya?", Sasuke sedang berpikir keras sejenak, "Tidak tahu",  
"Lalu mengapa kau bisa menyukaiku, sedangkan kau tidak tahu alasannya?",  
"Entahlah! Mungkin aku telah dipelet olehmu",

Melihat cengirannya, membuatku ingin menggeplak kepalanya.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?",  
"Saat kau hadir dalam mimpi basahku. Aku merasa kau adalah jodohku di masa depan",

Aku mulai melayangkan tanganku ke kepalanya, tapi dengan cepat Shikamaru, Kiba dan Chouji mencegahku. Aku tidak tahu, kapan mereka datang?

"Dia Uchiha", bisik Shikamaru, memperingatkanku bahwa orang yang akan kupukul itu seorang Uchiha.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, kalau kau mau memukulku. Memang selalu ada KDRT dalam menjalankan hubungan", jelas Sasuke dengan gaya istri yang teraniaya.  
"Pukul saja dia!", ketiga temanku mendukungku untuk memukul bocah ini.

Dengan senang hati, aku menghajarnya hingga babak belur.

* * *

Sepulang dari markas menuju rumah, aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku. Saat aku menoleh ke belakang, aku melihat orang yang tidak ingin kulihat.

"Mau apa lagi, kusogaki!",  
"Aku tidak bisa pulang dengan kondisi seperti ini", lirih Sasuke menunjukkan wajah sendunya yang dihiasi lebam di bawah mata kiri, pelipis kiri dan bibirnya yang sobek.  
"Kau bisa menginap di tempat Neji",  
"Aku tidak ingin memberi harapan palsu pada Neji",  
"Itu masalahmu!", aku berlari meninggalkannya.

* * *

Malam harinya, sebelum tidur aku malah kepikiran dengan nasib bocah itu. Bagaimana jika dia nekat pulang dengan kondisi babak belur? Bagaimana jika dia mengadu pada Itachi? Bisa-bisa Itachi mengamuk pada Namikaze. Padahal teman-temanku tidak ikut memukulnya, hanya aku yang memukulnya.

"Cih! Kusogaki!",

Dengan cepat aku berlari keluar mencari Sasuke.

* * *

Aku menumukan Sasuke di tempat tadi kami bertemu. Dia sedang terbaring tidur beralas karton, persis seperti gelandangan.

"Oi, kusogaki!", kutendang kakinya yang menekuk.  
"Hn?", matanya mulai membuka sayu-sayu.  
"Ikut aku!", kutarik kerah seragamnya, seperti mencubit punggung anak kucing.  
"Kau mau membawaku kemana?",  
"Ke rumahku",  
"Kau ingin memperkenalkanku pada orang tuamu?",

Kugeplak kepalanya.  
"Berhenti berpikir di luar jangkauan!",  
"Aku hanya mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikiranku",  
"Ada baiknya kalau kau diam",  
"Kau suka kalau aku diam?",  
"Hn! Sangat suka sekali!",  
"Baiklah! Aku akan mencoba diam. Silent is gold, betul kan Dobe?",

Aku berani taruhan, bahwa dia tidak akan bisa diam.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah.  
Mama terkejut melihat wajah babak belur Sasuke. Mama langsung mengambil kotak P3K di dapur, lalu mengobati luka lebam Sasuke.

"Siapa yang memukulmu?",  
"Do..",  
"Seorang preman tak dikenal!", selaku. Aku memberi isyarat pada Sasuke agar menutup mulutnya.  
"Ah! Silent is gold!", serunya.  
"Ng?", mama tidak mengerti maksudnya.  
"Silent is gold kan, okaasan?",

Berani sekali dia memanggil mamaku seperti itu?

"O, itu pepatah zaman dulu, tidak berlaku di keluarga ini",  
"Lalu apa?", tanya Sasuke ingin tahu.  
"Rajin pangkal pandai. Tidak pandai itu karena tidak rajin. Bukan karena bakat, keturunan ataupun makanan", mama melirik ke arahku, aku tahu mama sedang menyindirku.

* * *

Setelah mengobati lukanya, aku mengajak Sasuke ke kamar.

"Mamamu cantik, tapi aku lebih tertarik padamu", perkataan Sasuke itu membuatku membanting tubuhnya ke lantai.  
"Perbaiki kata-katamu itu, kusogaki!",  
"Mamamu cantik dan baik, aku beruntung punya ibu mertua seperti itu",

Kupijak perutnya dengan kesal.  
"Apa aku salah lagi?",  
"Kau selalu salah!",  
"Hn! Aku tahu. Uke selalu salah di mata seme",  
"Apa maksudmu uke seme?",  
"Kau seme, aku uke",  
"Aku tidak mengerti",  
"Kau bisa googling",

Pasti hal itu berbau hombreng.

Kulempar bantal dan selimut ke wajahnya.  
"Kau tidur di bawah!",  
"Tidak ada alas?",  
"Oyasumi!", aku langsung mematikan lampu kamar.  
"Hn! Oyasumi. Mimpikan aku ya, karena aku juga akan memimpikanmu",  
"Ih! Najis!",

* * *

Aku tidak bisa tidur. Di dalam pikiranku terus bergentayangan 2 kata itu, seme uke.

Akhirnya aku menyambar ponselku dari meja dan mulai menggoogling.

Terlusuri, lalu baca dan pahami artinya. Bayangi...

"Watdepak!",

* * *

Keesokan pagi harinya.

Sasuke telah bangun lebih awal dariku. Dia membantu mama menyiapkan sarapan. Dia terlihat cantik mengenakan apron bermotif bunga-bunga itu.

"Kau terpesona?", bisik Sasuke agar mama tidak mendengar.  
"Kau seperti banci",

Sasuke terjongkok di sudut ruangan.

"Waktunya sarapan. Sasu-chan, ayo!", panggil mama.

Sasuke secepat kilat mengambil posisi duduk di samping mama, tempat duduk papa. Seminggu ini, papa sedang dinas ke luar kota.

"Enak", gumanku pada semangkuk bubur di hadapanku, rasanya berbeda dari bubur biasanya.  
"Wah! Enak!", seru mama, "Tidak kusangka, ternyata Sasu-chan bisa memasak seenak ini",  
"Ehehe...", Sasuke tersenyum sambil memberiku 'peace'.

Persetan dengan siapa yang membuat bubur ini, yang jelas aku lapar dan tidak akan menyia-nyiakan makanan seenak ini!

* * *

Sasuke tidak ke sekolah karena wajahnya masih lebam. Dia tidak ingin pihak sekolah menuduhnya berkelahi. Lebih baik membantu mama di rumah.

Uh! Mengapa aku malah tidak sabar ingin secepatnya pulang ke rumah?

* * *

"Tadaimai!",  
"Okaeri!", sahut Sasuke tersenyum menyambutku.  
"Kau seperti istri yang sedang menyambut suami saja!", dengusku.  
"Apa terlihat seperti itu?",  
"Hn!",

Sasuke melompat kecil. Wajahnya terlihat begitu senang.

Ck! Apa aku salah ucap, sehingga dia bisa sesenang itu?

Aku merebahkan diri di atas sofa. Dari sini aku bisa mencium aroma masakan yang wangi.  
"Kau masak apa?", tanyaku.  
"Sup tomat dan salmon goreng", jawab Sasuke.  
"Mamaku kemana?",  
"Okaasan sedang ke sebelah, melihat Yamanaka-san membuat kue",

Ck! Mama tidak ada kapok-kapoknya. Padahal mama sama sekali tidak ada bakat membuat kue. Memasak saja masih hambar.

"BTW, kapan kau akan pergi dari rumahku?",  
"Kau mengusirku?", Sasuke jatuh terduduk di lantai, gaya seperti istri yang teraniaya.

Kulempar wajah jijiknya itu dengan bantal sofa.

"Apa keluargamu tidak mencarimu?",

Sasuke merayap di lantai dan meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuanku.  
"Aku sudah mengabari aniki",  
"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?",  
"Aku baik-baik saja",  
"Hanya itu?",  
"Hn!",  
"Lalu? Reaksi orang tuamu?",  
"Orang tuaku sudah meninggal",  
"O, maaf~",  
"Aku hanya tinggal bersama kakek, aniki dan sekutunya",  
"Sekutu? Berarti rumahmu itu ramai ya?",  
"Hn! Terlalu ramai, sehingga aku tidak bisa mengenali mereka. Mereka semua sama",

Wajar saja, keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yakuza terbesar di Konoha. Para pengikutnya lebih dari 200.

"Kelak aku akan meninggalkan tempat itu",  
"Serius?", rasanya aneh, jika cucu yakuza yang terpandang seperti Sasuke ingin meninggalkan kediaman seluas dan semegah itu?

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, tatapan matanya menyorot menatapku.  
"Aku ingin tinggal bersamu", ucapannya itu terdengar seperti permohonan.

Bola mata kelam itu, membuatku iba.

* * *

Sudah seminggu lebih, aku tidak melihat Sasuke. Sasuke juga tidak masuk sekolah ataupun mampir ke markas. Tidak ada yang tahu, alasannya tidak masuk sekolah.

Apa aku harus ke rumahnya ya?

* * *

Akhirnya aku benar-benar ke rumahnya. Rumah kediaman Uchiha sangat luas, 3 kali lipat luasnya dari rumahku.

Saat aku menekan bell, tampak 4 orang pria sangar bertubuh gemuk tinggi mengenakan kimono hitam dan hakama putih.

 _"Mereka semua sama",_

Iya, Sasuke benar. Wajah keempat pria sangar itu sama. Postur tubuh, pakaian dan juga model rambut cepak berwarna hitam.

"Aku ingin bertemu Uchiha Sasuke", aku mencoba tenang dan bersikap biasa-biasa, walaupun aku sedikit gugup  
"Kau siapa?",  
"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, temannya",  
"Teman?", pria itu memicingkan matanya, menatapku dari atas sampai bawah.  
"Sudah seminggu lebih dia tidak masuk sekolah. Apa dia baik-baik saja?",

"DOBE!", teriak seseorang yang kucari.

4 pria itu menoleh ke belakang, mendadak horror saat melihat Sasuke berlari terpincang-pincang menghampiri kami.  
"Sasuke-sama! Kaki anda!",  
"Sasuke-sama! Anda tidak boleh berlari!", mereka dengan cepat menggendong Sasuke.

"Turunkan aku! Aku mau bertemu Dobe!", mereka dengan sigap menggendong dan memasukkan Sasuke ke dalam.

Salah satu dari mereka mengarahkanku untuk masuk. Sepanjang jalan, aku berpapasan dengan orang yang berwajah sama. Ada juga yang berbeda style, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengenali mereka semuanya.

* * *

"Uh! Mereka terlalu berlebihan!", dengus Sasuke.

Sasuke mengenakan yukata berwarna biru dan hakama berwarna abu-abu, ada lambang kipas khas Uchiha di belakangnya.

"Kau cocok mengenakan itu", aku lebih menyukainya berkostum tradisional daripada mengenakan seragam sekolah.  
"Kau suka?",  
"Hn! Kau terlihat anggun",  
"Kau beruntung memiliki uke anggun sepertiku!", ucap Sasuke dengan gaya songong khas Uchiha.

Kutarik ucapanku, dia sama sekali tidak ada anggun-anggungnya!

"Kakimu kenapa?", tanyaku melihat kaki kirinya digips.  
"Jatuh dari kuda",  
"Ow, kasian!", ucapku dengan nada mengejek.  
"Aku senang kau menjengukku",  
"Aku kebetulan lewat",  
"Tidak ada yang mau lewat daerah angker ini. Kau pasti sengaja ke sini. Kau rindu padaku?",  
"Ih! Najis!",  
"Aku tahu kau pasti rindu padaku", Sasuke tersenyum kecil.  
"Hey! Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, kusogaki!",

Kami berbincang beberapa hal. Setelah tamat sekolah, Itachi langsung terjun ke dunia bisnis, mulai belajar mengenai perusahaan keluarganya, sekarang dia telah menjadi president director. Aku tidak menyangka, berandalan itu bisa sepintar ini. Aku juga tidak mau kalah darinya!

Sasuke memintaku untuk menginap, tapi kutolak dengan cepat. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan kakek galak dan kakaknya yang sok keren itu. Sasuke bilang dia kesepian, itu hanya alasannya. Rumah kuno seluas ini, terlihat orang asing yang berlalu lalang. Bagian luar juga tampak beberapa orang berjaga-jaga. Hanya saja, aura rumah ini terasa dingin dan membosankan. Aku jadi kasihan melihat Sasuke terkurung di rumah ini.

"Kau boleh bermain ke rumahku",  
"Benarkah?",  
"Em, maksudku markas, bukan rumahku ya!", ralatku.

Aku tidak ingin dia dekat dengan mamaku. Bisa-bisa mama merestuinya menjadi menantu. Iiii~ jangan sampai!

"Aku merasa nyaman dekat dengan kalian. Kalian temanku",  
"Dimana teman-teman SMPmu dulu?",  
"Itu...", Sasuke terkesan enggan menjawab.  
"Ah! Aku mengerti", tebakku melihat ekspresi sendunya.

Dia pasti tidak punya teman. Karena mana ada yang mau berteman dengan seorang Uchiha? Menyapa saja sudah ketakutan, apa lagi mengajaknya berbicara? Mereka masih sayang nyawa.

* * *

Seorang pria jangkung berambut abu-abu dengan masker hitam menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, Kakashi-san. Ya, hanya pria inilah yang bisa kukenali dengan mudah.

Sasuke menyuruh Kakashi-san untuk mengantarku sampai ke pintu gerbang, Sasuke takut bahwa aku akan tersesat menemukan pintu keluar. Atau bisa saja aku dipukuli karena disangka penyusup.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungan anda. Sasuke-sama pasti senang sekali", Kakashi-san membungkuk hormat diikuti oleh 4 pria bertubuh besar tadi.  
"Ehehehe...", cengirku.  
"Semoga ini bukan kunjungan terakhir anda",  
"Tentu! Aku akan datang lagi!", tegasku.

* * *

Sasuke sudah masuk sekolah, seperti biasa, dia terus mengusikku. Aku sudah biasa menanggapinya.

"Ayo dicoba, Dobe! Aku memasak ini khusus untukmu", pinta Sasuke memelas agar aku memakan bento yang dibuatnya.

Karena kasihan padanya dan juga bento itu terlihat menggoda, akhirnya aku memakannya. Dan rasanya enak, sangat berbeda dengan masakan mama.

"Kurasa mamaku harus belajar banyak darimu",  
"Belajar?",  
"Hn. Masakan mamaku sangat payah!",

Sasuke mendadak tidak suka dengan perkataanku. Dia marah dan mengambil jatah bentoku.  
"Aku tidak suka kau menghina okaasan! Bagaimanapun juga okaasan itu mamamu!",  
"Maaf, maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sesensi ini", aku menarik bentoku kembali.  
"Kau harus bersyukur masih punya orang tua. Jangan mengeluh",  
"Hn. Maaf deh!",

Seharusnya aku lebih berhati-hati dalam berbicara.

"Syukuri apa yang ada, hidup adalah anugrah, tetap...",  
"Cukup! Jangan menyanyi dengan nada sumbang seperti itu!", selaku.

Suaranya tidak sebagus wajahnya.

* * *

Sasuke suka sekali main ke rumahku. Mama juga menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Mama senang bisa belajar memasak sambil berbincang-bincang dengan Sasuke.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering pulang cepat, ada apa?", tanya mama mencicipi brownies yang dibuatnya bersama Sasuke.  
"Apa tidak boleh?", cibirku.

Kuakui, selesai pulang sekolah, aku memang langsung pulang ke rumah, biasanya aku selalu di markas hingga senja.

"Mama rasa, kau mulai berubah", mama tersenyum melirik Sasuke yang sedang mencuci peralatan kue.

Aku menarik sepiring kue yang dicicipi mama.  
"Laki-laki tidak seharusnya mencuci", sindirku pada mama yang terlihat seperti ibu tiri di dongeng Cinderella.  
"Laki-laki yang jago di dapur, itu baru keren. Benar kan, Sasu-chan?", mama kembeli menarik jatah kuenya.  
"Hn! Aku ingin terlihat keren di hadapan Dobe!",  
"Jangan mengganti namaku sesuka hatimu! Dasar, kusogaki!", protesku.  
"Ow, jadi 'Dobe' yang dimaksud Sasu-chan itu Naruto ya!", mama mengangguk mengerti.

Aku penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan Sasuke pada mama saat aku tida ada?

"Iyup! Dobe adalah semeku!", tambah Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis. Hey! Dia tidak manis! Mmm~ Iya, dia manis...

 _CRiiiiNG_  
Sendok yang dipegang mama terlepas.

"Hee?!", jerit mama histeris.

Semoga mama menghajar dan menyeret Sasuke keluar rumah, lalu melarang Sasuke untuk datang lagi.

Tapi ternyata...  
Mama malah berlari dan memeluk gemas Sasuke.

"Welcome welcome, Sasu-chan sayang!", seru mama kegirangan.

Jashin, tolong tampar aku sekarang!

* * *

"Jadi, mamamu sudah memberi lampu hijau?", tanya Shikamaru.

Aku kabur dari rumah dan menginap di tempat Shikamaru. Shikamaru adalah pemecah masalah di Namikaze. Kuharap Shikamaru bisa memberiku solusi terbaik.

Shikamaru menepuk pundakku.  
"Syukuri apa yang ada, hidup adalah anugrah", ucap Shikamaru, mengubah lirik lagu menjadi puisi.  
"Mengapa kau memberiku solusi terburuk ini, Shika?", aku menarik-narik kaos Shikamaru, mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya dengan gregetan.  
"Hanya itu yang melintas di otakku",  
"Gah!",  
"Percaya deh, dia uke terbaik dari uke yang pernah Neji pacari!",

Apa hubungannya?!

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Sasuke mengikuti kami. Dia memaksa ikut bermain basket. Dengan senang hati mereka -Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji- menyetujuinya.

"3 on 3. Itu ide yang bagus", saran Shikamaru.  
"Aku, Shika dan Chouji. 1 team", Kiba seenak perut menentukan teamnya.  
"Noprop! Karena kami berdua kuat!", kurangkul pundak Neji, menghiraukan keberadaan Sasuke.  
"Sebagai super uke, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu kok, Dobe!", Sasuke ikut merangkulku.

Tanpa berdebat dengannya, kamipun memulai permainan. Tidak ada juri.

Lempar, tangkap, drible, kejar.  
Sasuke berhasil melakukan shoot pertama, mencetak 3 point untuk teamku.

Lagi, dan lagi.  
Sasuke tidak membiarkan kami ataupun team lawan untuk mencetak point. Dia benar-benar gesit seperti Itachi.

 _Tap tap tap_  
 _BRuuuuK_  
Sasuke tiba-tiba terjatuh.

"Aduh! Princess jatuh!", seru Kiba heboh.  
"Kau kenapa?", tanyaku menghampirinya.  
"Pusing kepala Sasu", Sasuke enggan mengangkat wajahnya yang menempel di lantai. Dia juga masih betah terbaring telungkup.  
"Kalau kau tidak terbiasa olahraga, sebaiknya jangan ikut!", ejekku.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, dagunya masih menempel di lantai. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang pucat dan berkeringat.

"Kepalaku pusing, Dobe~", lirihnya.  
"Hayo, seme! Tanggung jawab!", Kiba menepuk bahuku.

Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji pergi meninggalkan kami. Mereka sama sekali tidak mau membantuku. Begitu pula dengan Neji, dia berbisik padaku agar aku menjadi Uchiha bungsu ini dengan baik.

Aku menggendong Sasuke untuk naik ke punggungku. Dia tidak seberat yang kukira.

"Kau merepotkanku, kusogaki!",  
"Maaf~",  
"Lain kali aku tidak akan mengajakmu main lagi",  
"Mengapa? Padahal aku senang bermain dengan kalian",  
"Itu kerena kau merepotkan!",  
"O, begitu ya? Maaf, telah merepotkanmu",

Setelah itu, tidak terjadi percakapan di antara kami. Aku mengantarnya hingga sampai di gerbang rumahnya. Sebelum menekan bell, Sasuke turun dari punggungku. Dia tidak ingin sekutunya mengira terjadi ada apa-apa padanya.

"Kapan-kapan kami akan mengajakmu main permainan ringan. Tidak seberat basket", tawarku. Aku merasa bersalah telah mengatainya merepotkan. Padahal aku tahu, dia sama sekali tidak punya teman bermain.

"Hn. Aku senang", Sasuke tersenyum kecil, apa dia masih memikirkan ucapanku tadi?  
"Mungkin besok, aku tidak masuk sekolah", ucapnya.  
"Kau ingin membolos?",  
"2 atau 3 hari, atau bisa jadi seminggu", jawabannya tidak nyambung.  
"Maksudmu?",  
"Tolong, rindukan aku",

Sasuke memelukku, lalu dia mendorong pintu dan berlari secepat kilat meninggalkanku yang masih mencerna ucapannya itu.

"Apa maksudmu, kusogaki?",

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Segini dulu deh, chapter 2 mungkin akhir bulan dipost.

See you again ^3^


	2. Chapter 02

[Twoshot]  
Title : He is Uchiha  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Chapter : 02/02  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Meibi humor  
BGM : Da Ice - Hush Hush

* * *

Ralat untuk chapter sebelumnya.  
Di sini nama Naruto itu Uzumaki Naruto, bukan Namikaze Naruto. Anggap aja papanya Naruto itu Uzumaki Minato, mamanya Namikaze Kushina...ahahaha...kok jadi kebalik?

Jadi, Namikaze itu nama gank yang dipimpin Naruto. Anggotanya ada 5 plus 1 anak bawang.

* * *

Di markas.

Seperti yang diumumkan, sudah seminggu lebih Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah. Rasanya sangat membosankan jika dia tidak ada. Lebih baik kesal melihat tingkahnya, daripada dia menghilang tanpa kabar seperti ini. Ini membuatku uring-uringan dan tidak nafsu makan. Aku rindu masakannya.

"Syukuri apa yang ada~ Hidup adalah anugrah~ Tetap jalani hidup ini~", Neji bernyanyi diiringi petikan gitar oleh Kiba dan beatbox ala Chouji. Sedangkan Shikamaru memilih untuk tidur di sofa.

"Bisa tidak, jangan lagu itu?", protesku.

Dulu aku menyukai lagu itu, tapi sejak Sasuke menyanyikannya, mendadak aku membenci lagu itu. Lagu itu menyuruhku untuk mensyukuri apa yang tidak aku inginkan.

"Kau mau lagu apa, Dobe?", tanya Neji sengaja memanggilku 'Dobe'.  
"Shut up, Neji! Yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu hanya Sasuke!", tegasku kebablasan.

Aku bungkam seribu bahasa, sedangkan mereka bertiga menahan tawa, menatapku dengan pandangan 'ciee ciee'.

"Pokoknya jangan lagu itu lagi!", aku berbaring di meja kayu berkaki pendek, mengambil majalah dewasa milik Kiba, sebagai penutup wajahku. Aku harus tidur, karena jam tidurku terlalu singkat akhir-akhir ini.

"Ada apa ada apa denganku? Salah apa salah apa diriku? Selalu saja hatiku meragu~ Oh, Tuhan tolong aku~", mereka menyanyikan lagu 'Sayang Bilang Sayang'.

Aku mengenyahkan majalah dari wajahku, menatap mereka satu persatu.  
"Kalian menyindirku?",

"Kalau cinta ya bilang cinta, kalau sayang ya bilang sayang", mereka mengabaikanku, "Jangan ditunda-tunda, nanti diambil orang",

"Hey! Berhenti menyindirku!",

"Kalau cinta ya bilang cinta, kalau sayang ya bilang sayang. Jangan berpura-pura, nanti kau kesepian",

Lagu itu ada benarnya juga. Aku memang kesepian tanpa keberadaannya.

"Aku pulang saja! Jya!", pamitku.

Ada apa dengan diriku? Tidak mungkin kan kalau aku menyukainya?

* * *

Entah apa yang membuatku melangkahkan kaki ke rumah Sasuke.

"Wrong turn!", aku melangkah balik menjauhi rumah itu.

 _Tap Tap Tap_

"Terlanjur!", aku berbalik lagi mendekati rumah itu.

Sebelum menekan bell, tampak 2 orang pria bongsor keluar dari gerbang.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau akan datang lagi", ucap salah satu pria.  
"Ya. Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke",  
"Sasuke-sama sedang di Suna",  
"Di Suna?",  
"Menghadiri acara keluarga",  
"Kapan dia pulang?",  
"Tidak bisa dipastikan",  
"O, begitu. Bisa titip pesan untuknya?",  
"Hn. Silakan",  
"Jika dia sudah pulang, tolong temui Naruto... maksudku Dobe",  
"Hn. Akan aku sampaikan pada Sasuke-sama",

Aku membungkuk hormat, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

Di markas.

2 hari kemudian, Sasuke masih belum menemuiku juga.

"Bocah itu kemana ya?", tanya Kiba mulai menggosip bersama Chouji dan Shikamaru. Neji tidak ikut, karena harus menjaga adik kecilnya. Aku memilih untuk berpura-pura tidur, aku tidak ingin mereka menyindirku lagi.  
"Di Suna", jawab Chouji enteng.  
"Sedang apa dia di Suna?", tanya Kiba lagi.  
"Urusan keluarga",  
"Aku tahu itu",  
"Lalu? Mengapa kau bertanya?",  
"Tidak kah kalian merasa curiga?", tanya Kiba lagi dan lagi. Kekepoan Kiba tidak pernah tuntas sebelum rasa keponya itu hilang.  
"Curiga kenapa?", tanya Chouji.  
"Bocah itu ke Suna dan tidak tahu pasti kapan dia akan kembali ke Konoha. Apa kalian tidak curiga bahwa terjadi sesuatu padanya?", jelas Kiba.  
"Aku curiga sih. Tapi aku tidak ingin berpikiran negatif tentangnya", ucap Shikamaru.  
"Apa hanya aku saja yang tidak merasa curiga sama sekali?", tanya Chouji.

Jeda sesaat sebelum mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan, kurasa mereka tadi melirikku dari belakang.

"Saat bermain basket, dia tiba-tiba terjatuh. Lalu keesokan harinya dia tidak masuk sekolah. Seminggu tanpa kabar, tahu-tahu malah ada di Suna dan tidak tahu kapan akan kembali. Menurutku dia sedang berobat di Suna", jelas Shikamaru.

Aku jadi teringat dengan wajahnya yang pucat dan berkeringat saat itu. Juga wajah sendu dan ucapannya yang membingungkanku. Aku merasa dia akan pergi jauh dan tidak akan kembali lagi.

 _"Tolong, rindukan aku",_

Lalu? Mengapa dia mengucapkan kalimat itu? Seharusnya dia mengucapkan 'Jangan rindukan aku', jika dia benar-benar tidak kembali.

"Apa sakitnya parah?", tanya Chouji.  
"Menurutku bocah itu sakit Ataksia, seperti di dorama One Liter of Tears", tebak Kiba antusias.  
"Ini bukan dorama, Kiba", protes Shikamaru.  
"Aku kan hanya menebak. Menurut kalian, bocah itu sakit apa?",  
"Mmm~ Mungkin leukemia, soalnya dari info yang kudengar, penyakit ini membutuhkan masa pengobatan lama, bisa berbulan-bulan atau bertahun-tahun", tebak Chouji.  
"Sepertinya bukan itu. Kita tidak pernah melihatnya mimisan, tubuhnya tidak ceking atau pucat, bahkan rambutnya juga masih bisa nungging", jelas Shikamaru, tidak membenarkan jawaban yang diberikan Chouji.  
"Benar juga. Menurutmu apa donk?", tanya Kiba.  
"Mungkin jantung", tebak Shikamaru.  
"Jantung? Tidak mungkin jantung, bocah itu kan masih muda", bantah Kiba.  
"Jantung turunan. Penyakit warisan keluarga. Kudengar dia selalu membolos di pelajaran olahraga. Pasti karena penyakitnya itu, dia tidak boleh melakukakn aktivitas yang melelahkan",

"Cukup!", marahku pada mereka, "Jangan seenaknya menebak-nebak seperti itu!",  
"Menurutmu bagaimana?", tanya Kiba.  
"Dia baik-baik saja! Dia ke Suna karena ada urusan keluarga, bukan untuk berobat! Titik! Copy kalimatku ini ke pikiran negatif kalian!", tegasku.  
"Hn!", mereka bertiga mengangguk kompak, "Tercopy!",

* * *

2 hari kemudian.

Aku tidak main ke markas karena kepalaku pusing, aku ingin secepatnya pulang dan berbaring di ranjangku.

"Tadaima~", ucapku malas.

 _Tap Tap Tap_  
Terdengar suara langkah cepat menghampiriku.

"Okaeri, Dobe!", sapa seseorang berpakaian tradisional, orang yang telah membuatku uring-uringan.

"Mau apa kau ke sini!", ketusku.

Sebenarnya aku senang melihatnya kembali, tapi aku sengaja memarahinya. Karena memang seperti itu caraku menghadapinya.

"Menemuimu. Bukankah kau rindu padaku?",  
"Jangan mimpi!", aku berjalan menapaki anak tangga.  
"Kau tidak ingin makan dulu, sayang? Menu hari ini Sasu-chan yang membuatnya lho", ucap mama tersenyum genit melirik Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum penuh harap agar aku mau memakan masakannya.  
"Aku ingin tidur saja", tolakku.

* * *

"Haaaa~", aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas ranjang.

"Dia sudah kembali", aku tersenyum kecil menatap langit-langit di kamarku.

 _Tok Tok Tok_  
Suara pintu kamar diketuk.

"Boleh aku masuk, Dobe?",  
"Tidak!",  
"Sebentar saja. Setelah itu aku akan pulang",

Pulang? Tidak boleh! Nanti dia akan pergi lama dan tak tahu kapan akan kembali!

Dengan cepat aku membuka pintu kamar dan menyuruhnya masuk.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?", aku melipat kedua tanganku di dada, bersikap angkuh.

Dia berbaring di ranjangku. Yukatanya tersingkap, menampakkan kakinya yang jenjang, putih, mulus tanpa bulu.

"Aku merindukanmu",  
"Itu saja?",  
"Apa kau merindukanku?",  
"Apa yang kau lakukan di Suna hingga selama itu?", bukannya menjawab, aku malah bertanya padanya. Mendadak aku kepo, sekaligus menepis pikiran negatifku bahwa dia sakit parah.  
"Ada urusan keluarga", jawabnya pelan.  
"Itu urusan orang tua, kau masih muda, seharusnya kau tidak terlibat dalam urusan itu!",  
"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa menolak", Sasuke memijit keningnya, "Aduh! Pusing kepala Sasu-ken!",  
"Kau sakit?", tanyaku mulai cemas. Jangan-jangan, dia memang sakit.  
"Hn. Tadi malam aku demam. Cuaca di Suna sangat panas",  
"Istirahlah",  
"Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang",  
"Aku bilang istirahat ya istirahat! Jangan membantahku!",

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar bentakanku. Lalu dia tersenyum menurutiku.

Sasuke tidur agak ke pinggir, dia ingin aku juga tidur di sampingnya. Karena sejak awal aku ingin tidur, dan tidak mungkin aku harus tidur di lantai, jadi aku terpaksa berbagi ranjang dengannya.

Sasuke melirikku sambil terus tersenyum tidak jelas.  
"Apa yang kau tertawakan, kusogaki!",  
"Boleh aku memelukmu?",  
"Untuk apa?",  
"Karena aku rindu padamu",  
"Tidak boleh!",  
"Come on, Dobe~ Sebentar saja. Aku janji tidak akan meraba yang lain. Hanya memeluk saja. Kumohon~", pintanya.

Aku mengizinkannya memelukku, karena aku kasihan melihatnya memohon.

"Selama di Suna, aku terus merindukanmu. Apa kau juga merindukanku, Dobe?", Sasuke mengencangkan pelukannya.

Aku diam, tidak menjawabnya. Tidak mungkin aku menjawab bahwa aku rindu padanya. Bisa-bisa dia berpikir bahwa aku menyukainya. Bagaimanapun, aku ingin lurus! Walaupun aku merasa bahwa aku mulai membelok.

"Kau tidak merindukanku, Dobe?",  
"Jika aku tidak merindukanmu, bagaimana?",  
"Aku akan menyerah dan tidak akan menemuimu lagi",

Aku merasa tertohok mendengar jawabannya itu. Aku merasa dia akan pergi jauh. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi lagi.

"Jika kujawab aku merindukanmu?",  
"Maka aku tidak akan membuatmu merindukanku lagi, karena aku akan terus bersamamu",

Entah setan apa yang merasukiku? Aku tiba-tiba memeluknya, memeluknya sangat erat. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya di dadaku.

"Itu artinya kau merindukanku", ucap Sasuke mengartikan pelukanku.

Baru aku sadari ternyata aku telah jatuh hati padanya. Astaga, Jashin! Aku benar-benar membelok!

* * *

Di kelas yang gaduh karena tidak ada guru.

"Kurasa aku telah membelok", curhatku pada Neji. Sebenarnya aku ingin curhat dengan Shikamaru, tapi apa daya Shikamaru sedang tertidur pulas. Kiba dan Chouji sedang makan di kantin. Tinggal Neji yang sedang membuka situs gay dari ponselnya.  
"You are not alone~ I am here with you~", Neji malah menyanyikan lagu 'You are Not Alone'.  
"Apa aku benar-benar harus membelok?",  
"Jika kau menyukainya, kau harus membelok", Neji tahu siapa orang yang kuceritakan itu.  
"Kadang aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku. Antara benar-benar menyukainya atau sekedar kasihan padanya",

Neji menutup ponselnya, dia menatapku serius.  
"Jangan pernah menyukai seseorang hanya karena kasihan padanya",

Aku membenturkan keningku ke meja.  
"Aku tidak pernah segalau ini~", keluhku.  
"Jika kau yakin ingin berbelok, belok saja, jangan ragu. Jika kau ragu, selamanya kau akan di tempat yang sama",  
"Galau ini menyiksaku~",  
"Tuhan telah mempertemukanmu dengan orang yang menyukaimu, sekarang keputusan ada di tanganmu. Jika suka, katakan suka dan tolong tulus mencintainya. Jika suka hanya karena kasihan, lebih baik tidak usah menyukainya",

Tuhan, apakah Sasuke itu benar-benar jodohku? Tolong dicek ulang, siapa tahu ada yang lain.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah.

"Hai, Dobe!", sapa Sasuke yang sedang menungguku di gerbang sekolah.

Dia mengenakan yukata panjang berwarna biru muda. Orang-orang di sekitar melirik dan ada pula yang tertawa melihat penampilannya.  
"Hai, princess!", sahut Kiba.  
"Bukan princess, tapi prince!", protes Sasuke.  
"Princess lebih cocok... Kekekek...",  
"Huh!", cibir Sasuke.  
"Kau bisa ke sini, tapi mengapa kau tidak masuk sekolah?", tanyaku.  
"Aku terlambat bangun", jawabnya.  
"Memangnya tidak ada yang membangunkanmu?", tanyaku lagi.  
"Tidak ada", jawab Sasuke singkat.

Apa sekutunya itu tidak membangunkannya?

"Kami ingin ke game center, kau mau ikut?", tawar Neji.  
"Hn! Aku mau!", angguk Sasuke antusias.

* * *

Di game center.

Sasuke bertemu dengan ketiga teman SMPnya. Saat Sasuke hendak menyapa, mereka langsung pergi meninggalkan setengah permainan mereka. Mereka tampak takut untuk bertatap mata dengan Sasuke.

"Ayo!", Neji merangkul bahu Sasuke agar Sasuke tidak perlu memikirkan perlakuan teman SMPnya itu.  
"Princess, aku ingin menantangmu!", seringai Kiba yang sudah siap di depan permainan melempar bola basket.  
"Aku juga!", Choujipun tak mau ketinggalan.  
"Hn", angguk Sasuke patuh.

Neji dan Shikamaru bermain balap motor, sedangkan aku melihati Sasuke bermain sambil menyeruput ice bubbleku.

Score Kiba dan Chouji terpaut jauh dari score Sasuke. Sasuke memang pandai menembak.

"Hey, princess! Sebagai uke yang baik, kau harus mengalah", protes Kiba yang tidak ingin dikalahkan Sasuke.  
"O, begitu", Sasuke sengaja membuat tembakannya meleset sehingga Kiba dan Chouji bisa mengejar ketinggalannya.

Dia benar-benar mudah dibohongi.

Aku bosan melihat permainan mereka, aku pergi berkeliling mencari permainan. Aku ingin bermain tembak-tembakan, tapi permainan itu masih dipakai bocah lain. Akhirnya aku mampir ke Ufo Catcher, aku melihat sebuah boneka ayam berwarna kuning. Ayam itu seperti model rambut Sasuke. Entah apa yang membuatku harus berhasil mengambil boneka ayam itu.

* * *

"Gotcha!", aku tersenyum melihat boneka ayam yang berhasil kudapat, walaupun harus mengeluarkan banyak koin.

"Kau suka boneka, Dobe?", tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku.  
"Hanya iseng mencoba", kulempar boneka ayam itu untuk Sasuke.  
"Ini untukku?",  
"Aku tidak suka boneka. Untukmu saja",  
"Terimakasih, Dobe!", Sasuke menggesek-gesekkan boneka ayam itu ke pipinya. Dia sangat menyukai boneka itu.  
"Kau suka boneka? Ck! Girly!", ejekku.  
"Ini pemberianmu, tentu saja aku suka. Syukuri apa yang ada~ Hidup adalah anugrah~",

Ck! Lagu itu lagi!

Aku mengajak Sasuke bermain tembak-tembakan. Aku berhasil mengalahkannya. Entah dia sengaja mengalah atau tidak? Aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas, sebagai seme, aku harus bisa menakhlukkan uke!

Aku bicara apa sih!

* * *

Setelah puas bermain hingga sore hari. Kami memutuskan untuk pulang.

Di jalan, kami bertemu dengan gank Ryuu, salah satu musuh bebuyutan Namikaze. Tanpa berbicara panjang lebar, gank Ryuu yang terdiri dari 8 pemuda bangkotan, langsung berhamburan menyerang kami.

Aku menyuruh Sasuke untuk lari, tapi Sasuke hanya berdiri menepi dan diam memperhatikan perkelahian kami.

Aku terus memperhatikan Sasuke dari kejauhan, aku takut mereka akan melukai Sasuke. Aku kecolongan, hingga musuh berhasil menendang perutku. Aku terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan.

"Dobe!", Sasuke berlari menghampiriku.

Dengan cepat Ryuuki -sang ketua gank- menjambak rambut pantat ayam Sasuke.  
"Singkirkan tanganmu darinya!", ketusku tidak suka melihatnya menyakiti Sasuke.

Tapi Ryuuki malah tertawa setan.  
"Dobe bilang, singkirkan tanganmu dariku. Apa kau tidak dengar?", ulang Sasuke, tidak ada rasa takut di wajahnya.  
"Hahahaa... Hey, manis~ Siapa namamu? Mengapa laki-laki manis sepertimu bergabung dengan gank payah ini?",  
"Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke", Sasuke tersenyum pada Ryuuki, "Mereka bukan gank payah, mereka temanku",  
"U, Uchiha...", mendengar nama itu, Ryuuki melepaskan jambakannya. Dia menyuruh anak buahnya untuk pergi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Dobe?", tanya Sasuke menekan-nekan perutku. Rasanya nyeri jika ditekan sekuat itu.  
"Tidak apa-apa. Tendangan selemah itu tidak bisa membuatku sakit", bohongku.  
"Syukurlah~",

"Aku tidak menyangka, mereka akan kabur setelah mendengar nama Uchiha", ucap Kiba.  
"The power of Uchiha", sambung Chouji.  
"Ternyata Uchiha memang menakutkan", Sasuke tersenyum kecil menanggapi.

* * *

Sasuke ditegur guru karena tidak mengenakan seragam. Dia mengenakan yukata berwarna hitam ke sekolah. Meskipun telah dilarang, dia tetap memakainya. Hingga gurupun malas menegurnya lagi. Mereka tidak ingin berurusan dengan Uchiha.

"Dobe suka melihatku mengenakan pakaian tradisional", itu alasannya.

Di mataku, dia memang cocok mengenakan pakaian tradisional, tapi dia terlihat aneh di mata orang-orang sekitar. Zaman sekarang, hampir tidak ada pemuda mengenakan pakaian tradisional di hari-hari biasa. Itu terkesan produk zaman dulu yang kolot. Hanya Sasuke yang PD melakukannya.

Tak heran, jika dia menjadi pusat perhatian, yang kebanyakan kaum perempuan. Itu membuatku risih. Aku tidak ingin Sasuke dilirik banyak orang.

* * *

"Jalan berdua. Aku dan Dobe. Ini seperti...", ucap Sasuke sambil membingkai wajahnya dengan tangannya. Seandainya dia perempuan, dia pasti akan berteriak 'Kyaa! Kyaa!'.

"Jangan berpikiran aneh! Kita hanya membeli buku!",  
"Tapi aku senang, Dobe~",  
"Kau senang terlihat aneh seperti ini?",  
"Rasanya berbunga-bunga~",

Tolong bayangkan Sasuke sedang berputar-putar seperti balerina.

"Aku senang bisa berkencan de...", belum sempat dia melanjutkan perkataannya, aku langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan tanganku.  
"Kau masih ingat dengat dengan 'Silent is gold'?", desisku.

Sasuke mengangguk.  
"Cobalah untuk diam",  
"Tapi, okaasan bilang itu tidak berlaku bagi keluarga kita",  
"Kita? Hey! Keluargaku itu bukan keluargamu!",  
"Okaasan sudah merestui. Jadi sekarang aku pacarmu kan?",  
"Whatz!",  
"Aku ukemu", jelas Sasuke yang membuat 2 siswi SMP tertawa diam-diam melihat kami.  
"Aku mau pulang!", aku berjalan meninggalkannya, keluar dari toko buku tanpa membeli apa-apa.

Sasuke berlari menyusulku dari belakang.  
"Kau malu, Dobe?",  
"Aku tidak sama sepertimu yang tidak tahu malu!",  
"Aku?", dia memiringkan kepalanya, "Kalau cinta, mengapa harus malu?",

Dia benar. Mengapa harus malu? Tidak, aku tidak malu. Hanya saja, aku masih belum yakin. Apakah aku serius menyukainya?

"Kau tidak menyukaiku, Dobe?",  
"Entahlah",  
"Kau tidak ingin menjadi semeku?",  
"Aku masih belum paham tentang hubungan sejenis",

"Wah! Wah! Kita bertemu lagi", seseorang menginterupsi pembicaraan kami.

Aku tidak menyangka gank Ryuu datang mengusik kami lagi. Sialnya aku hanya bersama Sasuke, tidak ada teman-temanku. 2 lawan 6, rasanya tidak fair.

"Hai!", sapa Sasuke ramah.  
"Aku tidak percaya bahwa kau adalah Uchiha", seringai Ryuuki.  
"Lalu?",  
"Ayo, lawan aku!",  
"Aku tidak suka kekerasan", tolak Sasuke.

Ryuuki marah dan menarik kerah yukata Sasuke, melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Sasuke. Sasuke diam dan tidak membalas.

Aku marah dan berniat menghajar Ryuuki, tapi dengan cepat kelima anak buahnya menjegatku. Kulawan mereka, meskipun aku tahu aku akan kalah.

Tinju, tepis, tendang, tangkis.  
Aku tidak boleh kalah, aku harus melindungi Sasuke!

"Gawat!", seru Ryuuki.

Kami berhenti berkelahi, dan menoleh ke arah Ryuuki. Ryuuki tampak terkejut melihat Sasuke yang tergeletak tidak bergerak di tanah. Yukata Sasuke tersingkap memperlihatkan punggung dan lengannya dipenuhi dengan tatto. Melihat tatto itu, merekapun lari meninggalkan kami.

"Sasuke!", aku berlari menghampir Sasuke yang nyaris tidak sadarkan diri. Selain punggung dan lengan, tubuh bagian depannya juga tak luput dari tatto.

Aku ngilu melihat tatto mengerikan sebanyak ini.

Sasuke membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjap menatapku.  
"Jangan takut...kumohon, jangan takut padaku...", lirihnya.

Aku bisa melihat air matanya mengalir dari kelopak mata yang lebam itu. Darah segar juga mengalir dari lubang hidung dan sudut bibirnya. Kurapikan kembali yukatanya yang menyembunyikan tattonya.  
"Mengapa aku harus takut padamu? Memangnya kau hantu?",

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapanku.

* * *

Di kamarku.

"Aku masih boleh bersamamu kan, Dobe?", tanya Sasuke.

Aku baru saja mengobati luka di wajahnya.  
"Tanpa seizin akupun, kau akan terus menempeliku",  
"Kau tidak takut padaku kan?",  
"Kalau kau hantupun, aku tidak takut",  
"Syukurlah~", Sasuke tersenyum lega.  
"Dengar, ya! Aku tidak takut pada siapapun, pada hantu ataupun tatto Hello Kitty-mu itu!", tegasku.

Aku tahu, Sasuke pasti memikirkan tentang tattonya itu. Memang sih tattonya itu menakutkan dan sangar, tetapi wajah Sasuke mengalahkan semuanya. Dia memang tidak cocok dengan tatto itu. Sayang sekali, tubuh putih halusnya itu tidak sebening yang aku bayangkan.

"Malam ini, kau menginap saja di sini", tawarku.  
"Hn", angguknya pelan.

* * *

Malam harinya, aku tidak bisa tidur karena Sasuke terus memandangi wajah tampanku, meskipun lampu kamar telah kupadamkan. Seharusnya aku menyuruhnya tidur di lantai saja, tapi sudah terlanjur berbagi ranjang dengannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Dobe",  
"Tidurlah!",  
"Kau tidak menyukaiku?",  
"Enatahlah!",

Entah mengapa dia selalu bertanya hal itu? Mengapa dia terkesan terburu-buru?

"Jujur", Sasuke menarik bahuku, memaksaku untuk menatapnya. Kamarku tidak begitu gelap, sehingga aku bisa melihat ekspresinya.  
"Mmm~ Kadang kau menyebalkan, itu membuatku risih",  
"Lalu? Apa lagi?",  
"Kadang kau membuatku malu dan marah",  
"Hn. Begitu",  
"Meskipun begitu, kurasa... aku menyukaimu",  
"Benarkah?",  
"Ya, sedikit menyukaimu",

Sasuke memelukku, menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku.  
"Aku senang, kau mau menyukaiku",  
"Baguslah kalau kau senang",  
"Kau mau menciumku, Dobe?", pinta Sasuke.  
"Heh?!",

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, wajahnya mulai mendekati wajahku.  
"Men, menjauh dari wajahku", mendadak aku gemetaran. Meskipun aku akui bahwa aku menyukainya, tetapi aku belum siap menciumnya.

"Hn", Sasuke menjauh dariku, dia berbaring memunggungiku, "Terimakasih telah menyukaiku. Oyasuminasai",

Cara bicaranya membuatku berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Aku merasa dia akan pergi meninggalkanku.

ARG! Apa-apaan ini! Sasuke tidak mungkin sakit parah!

* * *

Keesokan pagi harinya, aku terbangun lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bahkan aku masih bisa melihat Sasuke tertidur pulas di sampingku.

Yukatanya tersingkap hingga menampakkan tatto di dadanya.

"Hoaaam~", aku masih mengantuk, tetapi aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.

Tadi malam aku bermimpi tentang Sasuke. Dia terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Beberapa selang tertancap di tubuhnya, masker oksigen menempel di mulutnya. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Sepasang kelopak mata itu mulai membuka perlahan.

"Kau menyukaiku, Dobe?",

Aku hanya diam memandanginya. Dia sangat kurus dan pucat. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Kau tidak menyukaiku?", tebaknya.  
"Aku menyukaimu!",  
"Tidak. Kau terpaksa menyukaiku", dia tersenyum, tapi aku bisa melihat air matanya mulai keluar.  
"Aku...",  
"Tidak apa. Aku bisa pergi dengan tenang",  
"Apa maksudmu, kusogaki!",  
"Oyasuminasai", kelopak itu mulai terpejam.  
"Hey!", teriakku.

Aku mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya, tetapi dia tidak membuka matanya. Malah aku yang terbangun dan tersadar bahwa aku sedang bermimpi.

Gara-gara mimpi itu, aku jadi takut untuk memejamkan mata. Aku memandangi punggung Sasuke cukup lama, hingga mataku lelah dan kembali tertidur.

"Lepaskan aku!", tiba-tiba Sasuke menjerit.  
"Eh! Ayam goreng!", kagetku latah.

Kutendang kaki Sasuke dengan kesal. Dia langsung terbangun dari igauannya.

"Kau mengagetkanku, kusogaki!",  
"Hn",  
"Apa yang kau igaukan?",  
"Mmmm~ Apa ya?",  
"Kau baru saja berteriak 'Lepaskan aku!'",  
"O...",  
"Kau mimpi digrape-grape orang?",  
"Hn", angguknya, "Zombie. Mereka mengrape-grapeku",  
"Gah! Pergi sana mandi! Setelah itu, buatkan sarapan untukku!",  
"Hn", dia segera turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

Di sekolah.

"Itu ukemu", Shikamaru menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang duduk menepi di lapangan. Dia sendirian, sedangkan teman-temannya sibuk berolahraga.  
"Apa dia terlihat seperti orang sakit?", tanyaku pada Shikamaru.  
"Mungkin",  
"Begitu ya?",  
"Dia tidak mengganti pakaian tradisionalnya dengan pakaian olahraga. Dia juga tidak ikut berolahraga", jelas Shikamaru, "Menurutmu, apa dia baik-baik saja?",  
"Aku tidak tahu",  
"Kau harus lebih perhatian padanya. Kau kan semenya", Shikamaru menepuk pundakku, lalu melenggang pergi.

Aku berlari menghampiri Sasuke. Dia langsung berdiri dan tersenyum melihatku.

"Kau kangen padaku, Dobe?",  
"Mengapa kau tidak mengganti pakaianmu? Mengapa kau tidak ikut berolahraga?", tanyaku langsung, menghiraukan pertanyaannya.  
"Itu...", Sasuke ragu-ragu menjawab.  
"Jawab aku! Apa kau baik-baik saja!", bentakku, membuat orang-orang di sekitar beralih memperhatikan kami.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin baik-baik saja", jawabnya.

 _Deg!_  
Aku nyaris lupa caranya bernafas. Dia benar-benar sakit.

"Apa kau...sakit?", tanyaku.  
"Hn. Aku sakit",  
"Kau sakit apa?",  
"Sakit hati",  
"Jangan bercanda, kusogaki!", marahku sambil mencengkram yukatanya.  
"Kusogaki, kusogaki! Namaku Sasuke! Bukan kusogaki!", Sasuke balas meneriakiku, tatapannya tajam penuh amarah.

Dia menepis kuat tanganku hingga cengkramanku terlepas. Lalu dia berlari meninggalkanku.

Baru pertama kali, aku melihatnya marah.

"Dia kenapa?", aku masih bisa merasakan tepisannya yang terasa panas ini.

Tanpa termenung lagi, aku langsung berlari mengejarnya, meminta jawaban darinya.

* * *

Kuikuti dia hingga ke UKS.

Dia sedang berbaring di ranjang sambil bergumul di dalam selimut.

"Kau kenapa?", kutarik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi dia enggan menyingkirkan selimut dari wajahnya.  
"Pergi, Dobe! Aku ingin sendiri dulu!",  
"Uchiha Sasuke! Sebagai sememu, aku ingin kau jujur!", tegasku kesal.  
"Semeku?", Sasuke mengintip dari balik selimut, "Aku sudah jadi ukemu kah?",  
"Hn! Kau uke, aku seme! Puas?",  
"Aku puas dan senang!",  
"Perlihatkan wajahmu! Aku ingin berbicara!",  
"Tunggu sebentar!", Sasuke masih betah di dalam selimut.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya di dalam.

"Ada apa, Dobe?", Sasuke mengenyahkan selimut dari wajahnya. Meskipun dia tersenyum bodoh, aku bisa melihat matanya yang sembab.

"Mengapa kau menangis? Uchiha tidak secengeng ini", aku menyeka sudut matanya.  
"Uchiha juga manusia, punya rasa punya hati, jangan samakan dengan pisau belati",  
"Jangan bicara dengan menyomot lirik lagu!",  
"Hn", angguknya pelan.

Aku duduk di sampingnya, agar dia bisa enjoy bercerita.  
"Mengapa kau menangis?",  
"Aku kesakitan...", Sasuke menunjuk dadanya,"...di sini...",  
"Mengapa bisa sakit?",  
"Karena aku terlalu sensitive",  
"Apa karena aku memanggilmu 'kusogaki'?",  
"Hn. Itu salah satunya",  
"Baiklah. Aku akan memanggilmu 'Sasuke'",  
"Itu kepanjangan",  
"'Suke' saja",  
"Hn. Boleh",

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya, menjadikan pahaku sebagai bantal.  
"Lalu apa lagi yang membuatmu sakit?",  
"Aku kesepian",  
"Kesepian? Apa kau sulit membaur dengan teman-teman sekelasmu?",  
"Aku tidak boleh membaur, nanti mereka takut",  
"Memangnya kau hantu?",  
"Lebih menakutkan daripada hantu",

Ah, iya! Aku baru ingat bahwa dia itu Uchiha.

"Saat aku menyapa, mereka terlihat ketakutan, tiba-tiba menjauhiku dan mengabaikanku. Mereka berteman, bercerita, bermain dan tertawa. Aku ingin sekali berbaur dengan mereka, sayangnya aku hanya bisa melihat dari jauh. Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Kadang aku benci, mengapa aku harus menyandang nama Uchiha?",  
"Syukuri apa yang ada, hidup adalah anugrah", ucapku tersenyum karena berhasil menggunakan lirik lagu itu untuknya.  
"Hn. Aku harus bersyukur. Tidak buruk juga, terlahir di keluarga Uchiha. Meskipun keras dan menakutkan, mereka tidak pernah mengabaikanku",

Ya, mereka memperlakukan Sasuke bak seorang ratu. Meskipun tampang dan gaya bicara mereka menakutkan, tapi hati mereka Hello Kitty.

"Sekarang, aku tidak kesepian lagi. Karena aku punya kau, Dobe!",  
"Hn. Hiraukan saja orang-orang yang mengabaikanmu. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan mereka. Kau sekarang punya aku, keluargaku, dan juga Namikaze",  
"Terimakasih, Dobe", Sasuke tersenyum tipis dengan mata berkaca-kaca.  
"Mengapa kau secengeng ini?",  
"Aku kan sensitive",

Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Alasan dia selalu absen di pelajaran olahraga adalah untuk menyembunyikan tattonya. Lagi pula, percuma berganti pakaian, jika tidak ada yang mengajaknya bergabung ke dalam team. Dia sengaja berlihat lemah untuk menarik perhatian teman sekelasnya, tetapi itu tidak berguna.

Dia juga bercerita tentang kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak tahan berlama-lama berjemur di bawah terik matahari. Karena sejak kecil selalu diantar jemput dengan mobil, tubuhnya masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan hawa panas. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya pusing saat bermain basket dulu.

Jadi, bukan karena sakit. Syukurlah~

* * *

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumahku. Aku setuju saja, daripada dia sendirian di rumahnya yang angker itu. Dia sangat membantu pekerjaan okaasan. Mulai dari memasak, mencuci, hingga menyapu dan mengepel. Semua pekerjaan rumah yang biasa dilakukan okaasan, diambil alih olehnya. Dia memang uke multi tallented.

Namikaze sudah tahu bahwa aku telah berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Namikaze juga sering datang main ke rumahku. Mereka ketagihan dengan masakan Sasuke. Okaasan tidak ingin kalah sebagai seorang ibu, akhirnya memutuskan untuk belajar dari Sasuke.

Kedekatan orang tuaku dengan Sasuke sangat akrab. Aku sedikit iri. Tapi aku teringat bahwa orang tua Sasuke telah meninggal. Rasanya seperti orang jahat, jika aku melarangnya untuk akrab dengan orang tuaku.

Rasa iriku menghilang, saat melihatnya tersenyum. Senyumnya segalanya bagiku. Huf~ Sejak kapan aku segombal ini?

* * *

Suatu hari. Tanpa diduga, Itachi datang dan menjegatku di depan rumah. Dia ingin berbicara berdua saja denganku. Aku mengajaknya ke taman dekat rumah.

"Apa kau dan adikku memiliki hubungan khusus?", tanya Itachi langsung ke inti.  
"Ya. Kami pacaran. Dia ukeku", jawabku dengan bangga.  
"Apa yang kau inginkan? Jika kau masih dendam padaku, lawan aku. Jangan manfaatkan adikku!", desis Itachi tidak suka.  
"Aku tidak ingin melawan calon kakak iparku", seringaiku.

Itachi mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Aku berhasil memanas-manasinya.

Uchiha memang selalu tenang. Dia mencoba relax menanggapiku.  
"Jauhi adikku, jika tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Namikaze", dia membalas seringaiku dengan seringainya.

Dia pergi meninggalkanku yang tertegun memikirkan Namikaze.

Lihat saja! Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Namikaze, aku akan membalasnya dua kali lipat, meskipun aku akan kalah dan babak belur.

* * *

"Ne, Dobe! Saat aku ulang tahun nanti, aku ingin mengundangmu dan Namikaze ke rumahku. Aku ingin berpesta bersama kalian. Aku juga ingin memperkenalkan semeku pada keluargaku. Mereka pasti kaget!", ucap Sasuke yang baru saja melingkari tanggal 23 July di kalendar mejaku dengan spidol merah.

Ya, mereka pasti kaget. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Uchiha bungsu ini membelok. Ditambah dengan posisinya sebagai uke.

"Ah~ Aku tidak sabar menunggu~", Sasuke berguling-guling di ranjang, "Aku ingin secepatnya menikah denganmu, pindah ke rumah ini, menjadi bagian Uzumaki",

Aku terbatuk mendengar ucapannya.  
"Umurmu berapa?",  
"Jalan 15",  
"Kau masih muda, tapi pikiranmu sampai sejauh ini",  
"Kau harus cepat-cepat menikahiku. Kalau tidak cepat, nanti aku diambil orang",  
"Memangnya ada orang yang mau denganmu?",  
"Ada donk!",  
"Siapa orang sial yang mau denganmu itu?",  
"Uzumaki Naruto",  
"Gah! Itu kan aku!",  
"Ahahaha... Kau tidak sial kok, kau beruntung telah memilikiku. Aku janji tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Nah sekarang, ayo cium aku!", Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menungguku untuk menciumnya.

Kutarik hidung peseknya dengan gemas.  
"Tunggu saat umurmu 17 tahun",  
"Huh!", dengus Sasuke tidak suka, "Di pesta ulang tahunku nanti, aku ingin kau menciumku!",

* * *

Markas Namikaze diacak-acak dan dicoret-coret oleh orang tak dikenal. Semua perabotan hancur tak berbentuk. Aku tahu siapa pelakunya. Uchiha Itachi.

Aku tidak berniat membalasnya, karena Uchiha Itachi adalah calon kakak iparku.

* * *

Selang beberapa hari setelah insiden perusakan markas. Kiba dan Chouji dikeroyok oleh sekelompok pria bertubuh bongsor dan sangar. Dari pakaian yang dikenakan, yukata hitam dengan simbol kipas. Pelakunya pasti orang-orang Uchiha.

"Akan kuhajar mereka!", desisku dengan kepala panas. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.  
"Sebaiknya kau putus saja dengan princess Uchiha itu", saran Kiba mencegahku.  
"Kita kalah jumlah dari mereka", tambah Chouji yang kesakitan pada perut buncitnya.  
"Benar. Sangat beresiko jika berurusan dengan Uchiha", ucap Shikamaru.

Neji enggan memberi komentar.

Apa benar, aku harus memutuskan hubunganku dengan Sasuke? Tapi aku sudah terlanjur belok, aku sudah menyukainya.

Jika aku tidak putus dengan Sasuke, maka Namikaze yang akan ditumbalkan.

* * *

Di kamarku.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe?", tanya Sasuke yang melihatku sedang tidak bersemangat.

Kutatap wajah manisnya.  
"Apa kau serius ingin berpacaran denganku?",  
"Hn. Aku serius!",  
"Aku rasa kau hanya main-main",  
"Aku serius, Dobe! Aku serius!", tegas Sasuke sekali lagi.  
"Kau masih muda dan polos, kau belum mengerti apa cinta itu sebenarnya? Aku yakin ini hanya cinta sesaat",  
"Tidak, Dobe! Aku serius! Aku ingin menikah denganmu! Aku ingin tinggal bersamamu! Meskipun umurku masih muda, tapi pola pikirku seperti orang dewasa kok!",

Ya, pikirannya terlalu dewasa. Aku yang nyaris berumur 20 tahun saja tidak pernah berpikir untuk cepat-cepat menikah.

"Di mataku, kau hanya bocah yang kekanak-kanakan",  
"Tidak! Aku bukan bocah!", teriak Sasuke mulai marah, "Aku bukan bocah!",  
"Jangan meneriakiku!", aku balas meneriakinya, aku malah terpancing.  
"Aku bukan bocah!",  
"Kita putus!", akhirnya kalimat keramat itu keluar juga dari mulutku.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak, tubuhnya membatu berdiri. Dia shock mendengar pernyataanku.  
"Aku ingin hidup normal. Aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengan Uchiha. Jadi, tolong menjauh dariku",

Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin melindungi Namikaze.

"Bukankah kau menyukaiku?", tanya Sasuke pelan, kepalanya menunduk menatap lantai.

Ya, aku menyukaimu.

"Tidak. Kau menyebalkan. Mana mungkin aku menyukaimu", bohongku.  
"Kau bohong!",  
"Aku tidak bohong!", aku berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan mengeluarkan semua pakaian Sasuke, "Kemasi barang-barangmu, cepat pergi dan jangan datang lagi",

Kukira Sasuke akan membantahku dan memohon, tapi ternyata dia dengan patuhnya mengemasi pakaiannya ke dalam koper. Setelah berkemas, dia pamit.

"Maaf, telah membebanimu selama ini", Sasuke membungkuk hormat, "Jangan rindukan aku. Sayonara, Uzumaki-san",

 _BLaaaM_  
Pintu tertutup, sosok Sasuke telah lenyap bersama kopernya. Dia telah pergi.

"Jangan rindukan aku", akhirnya kalimat itu kudengar. Rasanya dia tidak akan kembali lagi.

"Kuso!", umpatku.

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di ranjang, mencengkram dadaku yang terasa sesak.

Aku telah melepas orang yang kucintai. Aku benar-benar bodoh.

Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sesak ini, hingga akhirnya aku menangis.

* * *

The End?

* * *

Sebenarnya endingnya memang gantung begini.

Kurang puas? Silakan komplain.  
^3^


	3. Extra Chapter

[Extra]  
Title : He is Uchiha  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Sepertinya hurt  
BGM : Da Ice - Hush Hush

* * *

Chapter ini biarlah Itachi yang menjelaskan semua ketidak puasan readers. Wkwkwk... Sebenarnya aku lagi kangen Itachi.

Warning : Memang sedikit banyak moment ItaSasu, tapi semuanya menjurus ke NaruSasu.

* * *

\- Itachi PoV -

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung merebahkan diri di ranjangku. Perjalanan 6 jam dari Suna ke Konoha dengan mobil, membuat pinggangku sakit.

 _GReeeeP_  
Sesuatu yang dingin dan basah mencengram kakiku, spontan aku berteriak horror dan langsung menarik kakiku ke atas ranjang.

"Ahahaha...", tawa seseorang dari kolong ranjang. Aku mengenali suara tawa itu.

"Aniki, teriakanmu seperti peremuan saja.. Ahahaha...", sosok itu keluar dari kolong ranjang.

Sosok itu adalah Sasuke, adikku satu-satunya.

Aku menarik yukatanya hingga tubuhnya ikut terangkat, membantingnya ke ranjang.

"Puas?",  
"Hn!", angguknya menahan tawa.

Aku hanya bisa mencibir dan menekuk masam wajahku saat melihatnya terus menertawakanku. Kalau saja wajahnya jelek saat tertawa, mungkin aku sudah menjitaknya.

"Ayo senyum, aniki!", tangan dingin Sasuke menarik kuat pipiku, "Nanti keriputmu bertambah kalau tidak banyak senyum",

Kugenggam kedua tangannya yang dingin dan basah.

"Mengapa tanganmu sedingin ini?", aku menggosok-gosokkan tangannya agar hangat.  
"Aku terlalu lama merendam tanganku di air es", jawabnya dengan santai, dia tidak tahu bahwa aku mencemaskannya.  
"Mengapa kau melakukan itu?",  
"Agar kau terkejut dan aku berhasil mengejutkanmu!",  
"Untuk apa kau mengejutkanku? Seperti tidak ada kerjaan saja!",  
"Agar kau tidak terkejut lagi saat aku memberimu kabar gembira",  
"Kabar gembira? Kulit manggis ada ekstraknya?", candaku.  
"Ha! Tidak lucu!", Sasuke memasang wajah garing.

Garing ya?

"Ne, mengapa aku harus terkejut? Seharusnya aku ikut gembira juga kan?",  
"Kabar gembira bagiku, belum tentu kabar gembira bagimu juga",

Benar. Aku dan dia jarang berpendapat sama. Perbedaan pendapat sering membuat kami bertengkar.

"Kabar apa itu?",  
"Aku punya seme!",  
"Seme?",

Aku mulai membayangkan hal aneh ketika mendengar kata itu. Aku tahu apa itu 'seme'?

"Hn. Dobe telah mengakui bahwa aku ukenya. Sekarang, kami resmi berpacaran! Iyeey!",

Bagai tersayat katana, aku mendengar kabar 'gembira' itu. Adikku gay? Dan yang terparah, dia uke?

"Apa maksudmu?",  
"Sudah kuduga kau akan terkejut, aniki",  
"Ya, aku terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya",

Sasuke menarik tangannya dari genggamanku.  
"Singkatnya, aku berpacaran dengan laki-laki. Aku uke lho", dia tersenyum.  
"Jangan bercanda!",

Senyum di wajahnya luntur seketika.  
"Apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda?", dia menatapku tajam.  
"Apa yang kau rencanakan?",  
"Aku serius!", tegasnya.  
"Apa ini rencanamu untuk menolak perjodohanmu dengan Sakura-chan?",

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya dengan kesal. Jika dia marah atau kesal, dia selalu menjambak rambutnya atau memukul kepalanya. Aku tidak suka dengan perangainya ini.

"Orang yang kucintai bukan Sakura-chan! Tolong, jangan terus-terusan mengatur hidupku!",  
"Kau melangkah di jalan yang salah",  
"Kalian tidak tahu perasaanku!",

Sasuke melompat turun dari ranjang, dan berlari meninggalkan kamar sambil membanting pintu kamar dengan kuat.

Dia marah lagi, padahal sudah lama kami tidak berbicara seakrab ini. Kesibukanku di Suna, menyita waktuku untuk dekat dengan Sasuke.

Sejak orang tua kami meninggal, Sasuke yang masih berumur 7 tahun, dididik keras oleh kakek. Sasuke merasa terkekang dan mencoba memberontak, tetapi kakek malah memarahi dan menghukumnya. Sasuke terpaksa mengikuti semua aturan dan perintah kakek. Lama kelamaan, Sasuke mulai terbiasa hidup keras.

Sedangkan aku, yang saat itu telah berumur 12 tahun, bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Kakek yakin bahwa aku adalah anak yang mandiri. Kakek telah mempercayakan perusahaan keluarga yang ada di Suna padaku.

Kakek memang memperlakukan kami berbeda, kakek lebih menyayangi Sasuke ketimbang aku. Aku tidak iri, karena aku dan kakek sependapat. Bagi kami dan semua pengikut klan Uchiha, Sasuke adalah pusaka berharga keluarga Uchiha.

Tidak ada yang boleh menyakitinya.

* * *

Sasuke tidak pulang ke rumah lagi. Dari informasi yang kudapat, dia menginap di rumah pacarnya. Aku tidak menyangka orang yang dipacari Sasuke adalah Uzumaki Naruto, ketua Namikaze yang pernah kukalahkan dulu.

Ck! Kuharap mereka tidak memanfaatkan adikku lagi!

* * *

Sasuke pulang ke rumah hanya untuk mengambil pakaiannya. Dia berniat untuk menetap di rumah Naruto.

"Sebutkan 2 yang terpenting dalam hidupmu", tanyaku pada Sasuke yang sibuk berkemas.

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan, dia mengernyit mendengar pertanyaanku.  
"Jawab saja, Sasuke",  
"Hanya 1, yaitu Dobe", jawabnya.  
"Harus 2",  
"Kau dan Dobe", jawabnya malas, kembali membereskan pakaiannya.

Aku senang bahwa aku termasuk 2 yang terpenting baginya.

"Jika aku tomat, dan Dobe natto, mana yang akan kau pilih?",  
"Natto",  
"Natto? Bukankah kau tidak suka natto?",  
"Hn. Karena natto itu Dobe",  
"Kau tidak suka tomat?",  
"Suka",  
"Mengapa tidak memilih tomat?",  
"Natto lebih penting dari apapun",  
"O, begitu", aku sengaja memasang wajah sedih di hadapannya.

Sasuke menepuk punggungku dengan kuat.  
"Tapi aku tahu, tomat selalu ada untukku",

Aku memang selalu ada untuknya, tetapi dia jarang menganggapku ada. Dia selalu mengatasi masalahnya sendiri. Padahal aku ingin membantunya. Apa aku tidak bisa diandalkan?

* * *

Gank Namikaze sedang nongkrong di teras cafe. Melihat aku berjalan menghampiri, mereka dengan sigap berdiri menyambutku. Meskipun sudah lama tidak bertemu, aku masih bisa mengenali mereka. Ada Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba dan... Akimichi Chouji? Bukan, si gendut itu tidak mungkin sekurus dan setinggi ini. Dia pasti anggota baru.

"Ada udang di balik bakwan. Sedang mencari apa kawan?", tanya Inuzuka.

Mereka belum berubah, tetap konyol seperti biasa.

"Daripada hanya nongkrong, kutraktir kalian",  
"Heh?!", mereka malah terkejut dengan kebaikanku.

* * *

Di Cafe.

"Mana yang lebih penting, sahabat atau pacar?", tanyaku.  
"Tentu saja sahabat!", jawab Nara dan Inuzuka kompak, sedangkan pemuda gondrong berambut coklat itu belum menjawab.  
"Kalau begitu, jangan biarkan sahabatmu membelok terlalu jauh",  
"Ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto?", tanya Nara yang mengerti dengan orang yang kumaksud.  
"Hn", anggukku.  
"Kau tidak berpikir bahwa Naruto berpacaran dengan adikmu hanya untuk balas dendam kan?", tebak Inuzuka.  
"Itu yang ada di pikiranku saat ini",  
"Asal kau tahu, Naruto tulus mencintai Sasu-chan. Meskipun cintanya tidak sebesar cintaku pada Sasu-chan", jelas pemuda gondrong itu.

Ow! Si gondrong ini menyukai Sasuke? Ternyata, adikku benar-benar mempesona di mata siapapun, termasuk laki-laki. Apa aku harus bangga?

"Sebaiknya kau restui saja hubungan mereka", saran Inuzuka.  
"Tidak semudah itu", tolakku.

"Apa kalian tahu? Naruto adalah anak tunggal di keluarganya. Keluarganya pasti mengharapkan keturunan. Jika bersama Sasuke, bagaimana bisa menghasilkan keturunan?",  
"Bayi tabung", jawab Nara cepat, disertai dengan anggukan dari kedua temannya.

Ck! Mereka benar-benar kompak dan bodoh.

"Sasuke adalah adik kesayanganku satu-satunya. Aku ingin dia mendapatkan pendamping terbaik yang tidak akan mengkhianati ataupun menyakitinya. Jika pilihannya hanya ada Uzumaki Naruto, maka aku masih belum merestuinya",  
"Rela tidak rela, kau harus merestuinya. Demi kebahagiaan adikmu", saran Nara.  
"Aku masih belum yakin bahwa dia adalah orang yang tepat untuk adikku. Untuk itu, kalian HARUS membantuku. Buktikan bahwa Naruto pantas untuk adikku",  
"Caranya?", tanya Inuzuka.  
"Hasut dia untuk memutuskan adikku",  
"Tidak mau!", tegas mereka.  
"Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa pilihannya? Sahabat atau Sasuke? Dari pilihan inilah, aku bisa tahu apakah dia pantas untuk adikku?",

Mereka bertiga terdiam.

"Jika dia mencintai adikku, dia pasti akan memilih untuk tetap bersama adikku dan mengabaikan hasutan kalian. Tapi, jika dia mengikuti hasutan kalian dan melepaskan adikku, maka dia sama sekali tidak pantas untuk adikku",

 _BRaaaaK_  
Inuzuka baru saja menggebrak meja, membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Asal kau tahu, adikmu itu telah membuatnya membelok!", tegas Inuzuka.  
"Aku tidak peduli", ucapku cuek.

Ya, itu bukan urusanku.

"Jika kalian mendukung mereka, maka bantu aku, agar aku bisa merestui mereka. Sederhana, bukan?", jelasku sambil tersenyum ramah pada mereka.  
"Intinya. Apapun yang terjadi pada kami, Naruto harus tetap memilih Sasuke dari pada kami, begitu?", tanya Nara.  
"Hn. Aku tidak suka adikku dinomor-duakan olehnya",

Inuzuka dan Nara mulai berdiskusi.

"Ah! Satu hal lagi. Adikku belum genap berusia 15 tahun. Dia masih labil. Apa kalian yakin, adikku benar-benar mencintainya?",

"Aku akan membantumu!", tegas si gondrong tanpa berdiskusi dengan mereka. Kedua temannya meliriknya dengan tatapan 'sumpe lu?'

"Aku tahu, Naruto pasti akan memilih sahabatnya daripada Sasuke", jelas si gondrong.

Sudah kuduga.

"Aku membantumu bukan untuk merusak hubungan mereka. Aku ingin tahu, apa yang akan dilakukan Sasu-chan jika Naruto mencampakkannya?",

Mencampakkan adikku? Ck! Kalimatnya sangat tidak enak didengar.

"Dari situ, kita bisa mengukur seberapa besar cinta Sasu-chan pada Naruto",

Apa yang dikatakan si gondrong ini ada benarnya juga. Aku yakin, Sasuke tidak serius dengan si kuning itu. Sasuke berpacaran dengan dia hanya untuk membuat kakek marah dan malu saja.

"Hn. Neji benar. Rasanya tidak adil kan jika hanya mengetes Naruto saja? Bisa saja adikmu yang tidak serius mencintai Naruto", sambung Inuzuka menyetujui pendapat dari si gondrong yang bernama Neji.

Akhirnya kesepakatan terjadi. Mereka mau bekerja sama denganku.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Secara kebetulan, aku bertemu dengan Neji di jalan. Dia sedang bersama seorang anak perempuan, kira-kira berumur 6 tahun.

"Adikmu?", tanyaku.  
"Hn. Hinata-chan, ayo beri salam pada paman Itachi", perintah Neji.  
"Hai, paman Itachi!", sapa anak yang bernama Hinata-chan. Anak itu sangat manis, mengingatkanku pada Sasuke kecil.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku masih terlalu muda untuk dipanggil paman.

Kami berbincang-bincang sebentar, sambil menunggu adiknya selesai les piano.

Neji bilang, bahwa mereka sudah merancang sebuah rencana, dan mereka butuh bantuanku. Dalam rencana, aku disuruh untuk mengancam Naruto yang melibatkan keselamatan mereka. Lalu mereka sengaja mengacak-acak markas mereka ataupun berpura-pura terluka, seolah-olah Uchihalah pelakunya.

Aku kurang suka dengan rencana ini, mereka mengkambing-hitamkan Uchiha. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, cara ini lumayan cepat untuk memutuskan hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Mana yang akan kau pilih, antara sahabat atau pacar?", tanyaku mengingat saat itu Neji belum menjawabnya.  
"Pacar. Apa lagi kalau pacarku itu Sasuke", ucap Neji.  
"Alasannya?",  
"Jika Sasuke adalah pacarku, aku tidak perlu siapa-siapa lagi. Lagi pula, sahabat tidak akan meninggalkanku meskipun aku mengkhianati mereka",

Jawaban yang sama dengan Sasuke. Jika adikku benar-benar gay, aku rasa Neji lebih pantas untuk adikku ketimbang si kuning itu.

"Siapa namamu?", aku berpura-pura lupa. Aku ingin memastikan nama keluarganya.  
"Hyuuga Neji. Kau boleh memanggilku Neji",

Hyuuga? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu.

* * *

2 minggu kemudian.

Sasuke pulang sambil menyeret kopernya. Aura di sekitarnya tampak suram. Apa hubungannya dengan Naruto telah berakhir?

"Okaeri, adikku tersayang~", aku berniat memeluknya, tetapi dia malah melempariku dengan koper. Beruntung aku berhasil mengelak sebelum koper itu mengenaiku.

 _Tap Tap Tap..._  
Sasuke langsung berlari dan mengurung diri di kamar.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara kegaduhan dan teriakan dari kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke kalau sedang marah selalu membanting barang-barang di kamarnya dan berteriak seperti orang kesetanan.

"Apa sebaiknya anda berbicara dengan Sasuke-sama?", saran Kakashi-san.  
"Biarkan saja. Nanti juga tenang sendiri",

Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko sebagai pelampiasan Sasuke.

Dulu aku pernah ikut campur, alhasil Sasuke malah menggigitku. Dia galak, kalau sedang marah.

* * *

Malam haripun telah tiba.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Dengan kunci duplikat, aku berhasil masuk ke sana.

Kamar yang gelap dan berantakan, barang-barang rusak dan pecah belah berserakan di lantai. Aku menekan saklar lampu sehingga ruangan menjadi terang.

Aku bisa melihat Sasuke tergeletak di lantai. Sepasang matanya yang tajam dan sinis menatapku. Seolah-olah aku mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Bereskan secepatnya. Jika kakek ada, kau pasti dimarahi lagi", aku meminggirkan bangku rusak yang menghalangi jalanku.

Sasuke enggan mengubrisku, tatapannya masih terfokus padaku.

"Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?", kucolek pipinya yang dingin.

Tapi dia malah menyambar dan menggigit lengan kiriku.

"Argh! Lepas!", teriakku.

Bukannya melepas, tapi Sasuke semakin menggigitku kuat. Melihat lenganku berdarah, tanpa berpikir lagi, aku langsung melayangkan tinjuku ke wajah Sasuke hingga gigitannya terlepas.

Sasuke tersungkur ke lantai, darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya. Aku memukulnya terlalu kuat.

"Mengapa kalian menyakitiku?", air mata mulai turun membanjiri pipinya.  
"Kau menggigitku",  
"Jangan menyakitiku lagi! Ini sakit! Sakit tahu!", Sasuke memukul-mukul dadanya, "Sakit!",

Aku memeluknya, mencegahnya untuk memukul dirinya.

"Maaf, Aku tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku, Sasuke",  
"Sakit... Ini terlalu sakit...hiks..hiks...",  
"Pukul aku saja! Jangan pukul dirimu lagi!",

Sasuke memelukku dengan erat, dia menangis dan berteriak sekuat mungkin, melampiaskan emosinya.

Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Ini pertama kalinya, aku membuatnya menangis hingga sesakit ini.

* * *

Aku menyuntikkan obat penenang ke tubuh Sasuke. Terpaksa kulakukan karena Sasuke terus mengigau sambil menangis dan berteriak, tidurnya benar-benar tidak nyenyak. Dulu, saat orang tua kami meninggal karena kecelakaan, Sasuke juga tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, tidak mau makan, hanya menangis dan berteriak. Dokter akhirnya menyuntikkan obat penenang, sehingga Sasuke bisa tidur tenang tanpa rasa sedih. Perlahan, Sasuke mulai bisa menerima kepergian orang tua kami.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, adikku", kukecup keningnya.

Aku miris melihat dadanya yang memar dan punggung tangan yang luka-luka. Hanya karena diputuskan oleh si kuning itu, dia sampai mengamuk dan melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Apa cintamu padanya sangat besar, Sasuke?",

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

Ini sudah tengah hari, Sasuke masih belum juga bangun. Biarlah dia tidur lebih lama lagi.

Aku mendatangi markas Namikaze, tapi aku tidak menemukan seorangpun di sana. Padahal aku bermaksud menanyakan banyak hal pada mereka. Aku ingin tahu, apa yang terjadi pada Naruto? Apa dia sama frustasinya seperti Sasuke?

* * *

Keesokan pagi harinya.

Aku melihat Sasuke sedang memasak di dapur. Kakashi-san bilang, Sasuke sudah bangun dari jam 4 dini hari, dia hanya duduk termenung di dapur, tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Laki-laki tidak seharusnya di dapur", tegurku.

Jika kakek melihat ini, Sasuke pasti akan dimarahi.

Sasuke menghiraukanku, dengan cueknya dia mencincang daging.

"Tinggalkan itu, biar Shizune-san yang memasak!", perintahku.

 _TRaaaaNG_  
Sasuke membating golok dengan kuat sehingga talenan terbelah dua. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?", aku kurang suka dengan tatapan sinis itu, terkesan tidak sopan.

Sasuke menghiraukanku lagi, dia kembali mencincang daging.

"Uchi...",  
"Itachi-sama", sela Kakashi-san mengisyaratkanku untuk tidak mengganggu Sasuke.

Kakashi-san bilang, Sasuke dalam mood yang buruk. Lebih baik tidak usah mengganggu kegiatannya dulu. Lagi pula, kakek juga tidak ada di rumah. Biarkan kali ini, dia melakukan sesuka hatinya.

Kakashi-san memberitahukan sebuah rahasia padaku. Selama kakek dan aku tidak ada, Sasuke selalu membantu para koki memasak. Meskipun sudah dilarang, Sasuke tetap ngotot. Semua penghuni rumah terpaksa merahasiakan ini dari kakek dan juga aku, karena melihat Sasuke begitu bahagia bisa memasakkan makanan untuk mereka.

Mereka bilang, masakan Sasuke sangat enak.

Aku tidak menyangka, mereka bisa kompak menyembunyikan rahasia sebesar ini.

* * *

Setelah memasak, Sasuke memasukkan masakannya ke dalam kotak bento 3 susun. Lalu dia pergi sambil membawa kotak bento itu.

Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukannya? Aku mengekorinya dari belakang.

* * *

Langkahnya terhenti di depan rumah keluarga Uzumaki. Dia tidak berani menekan bell. Akhirnya dia mengambil langkah menjauhi rumah itu.

Kurasa bento itu untuk Naruto, tetapi tidak jadi diserahkan, mengingat hubungan mereka telah berakhir.

* * *

Terlalu lelah berjalan, Sasuke mengistirahatkan kakinya dengan duduk di bangku taman. Tangannya mulai membuka kotak bento itu.

"Itadakimasu", ucapnya, lalu menyantap onigiri yang dibuatnya. Dia menyantapnya dalam hening.

Aku langsung keluar dari balik pohon dan menghampirinya. Aku tidak tega melihatnya makan sendirian. Kuambil onigiri dari kotak bento.

"Itadakimasu!", kulahap langsung onigiri itu. Rasanya enak, Sasuke memang pintar memasak.  
"Makanan seenak ini, mau kau makan sendirian?",  
"Kau mengikutiku, aniki?", tanyanya dengan pandangan tidak suka.  
"Tomat selalu ada untukmu", tanpa izinnya, aku langsung duduk di sampingnya.  
"Ck!", decaknya.

Sasuke memberikan semua kotak bento padaku.  
"Habiskan jika enak!",  
"Dengan senang hati!",

Sasuke melirikku.  
"Ada apa?",  
"Jangan beri tahu kakek, bahwa aku bermain di dapur",  
"Buatkan dango yang enak untukku",  
"Itu sogokan?",  
"Hn",  
"Jadi, kau mau membantuku merahasiakan ini dari kakek?", dia menatapku berbinar-binar seolah-olah aku adalah superhero yang telah menyelamatkannya.  
"Tidak", tolakku, sebenarnya aku hanya bercanda.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, dia tampak cemas.  
"Tamat sudah, riwayat koki Sasuke",

Aku tersenyum geli mendengar ucapannya yang terlalu lebay.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau bisa memasak", kuacak-acak rambutnya dengan gemas.  
"Banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui dariku",  
"Hn. Apa saja itu?",

Sasuke menghela nafas.  
"Jika aku benar-benar adikmu, kau pasti bisa memahamiku",  
"Kau berkata seperti itu, seolah-olah kau bukan adikku",  
"Hn",  
"Apa maksud 'hn'-mu itu?",

Sasuke menghela nafas lagi.  
"Jika aku bukan Uchiha, mungkin aku bisa terus bersamanya. Bebas dari kakek",

Dia berkata seperti itu, seolah-olah dia tidak betah tinggal di keluarga Uchiha. Padahal kami semua begitu menyayanginya.

"Jika kakek mendengarkan ini, kau pasti akan dihajarnya",  
"Jika aku benar-benar adikmu, kau pasti akan membelaku",  
"Aku tidak mungkin membelamu, karena kau memang salah!", sepertinya aku mulai terpancing dengan ucapannya.

"Gah!", dia memukul kepalanya, "Aku salah lagi!",

"Jangan memukul kepalamu terus! Aku tidak suka!",

Sasuke berdiri dari bangku, dia ingin melarikan diri lagi.  
"Kau mau kemana?",

Sasuke tidak mengubrisku, dia berlari meninggalkanku yang sedang mengemas kotak bento.

"Uchiha Sasuke!", panggilku agar dia menghentikan langkahnya.

Sekali lagi, dia tidak mengubrisku.

Aku hanya bisa mengepalkan tinjuku, menahan diri dari amarah.

Apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke?

* * *

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menemui Naruto di rumahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia harus bertanggung jawab dengan sikap Sasuke yang pemberontak.

Kedatanganku disambut baik oleh seorang wanita berambut merah panjang sepinggang. Wanita cantik itu adalah Uzumaki Kushina, mama Naruto.

Sambil menunggu Naruto pulang entah dariman, kami berbincang-bincang banyak hal. Kushina-san adalah tipe ibu yang gemar berbicara panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Sasu-chan punya kakak setampan ini. Kupikir Sasu-chan anak tunggal..hehehee..",  
"Sasuke tidak pernah cerita?",  
"Tidak. Sasu-chan enggan bercerita tentang keluarganya. Kami juga tidak berani menyinggung hal itu, karena akan membuat Sasu-chan sedih",  
"Hn. Sasuke masih sedih dengan kepergian orang tua kami",

Kushina-san memakluminya.

"Sasu-chan suka menginap di sini. Sasu-chan bilang dia kesepian sendirian di rumah. Kami sudah menanggap Sasu-chan seperti anak kandung sendiri. Sasu-chan adalah anak yang baik, rajin dan pintar memasak. Dia suka melakukan pekerjaan rumah dan bersih-bersih. Dia mau mengajariku memasak dan membuat kue. Sasu-chan memang multi talent. Ah~ sangat beruntung memiliki anak seperti Sasu-chan",

Aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke gemar bersih-bersih. Dia adikku, tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya.

"Jika aku benar-benar adikmu, kau pasti bisa memahamiku",

Aku... seperti bukan kakaknya saja.

"Ah! Bagaimana kabar Sasu-chan? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Sudah lama dia tidak ke sini. Kami rindu padanya...ahahaha..",  
"Hn. Dia baik-baik saja", bohongku.

Kushina-san sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi segan.  
"Ada apa, Kushina-san?",  
"Itu... Apa Itachi-kun tahu bahwa Sasu-chan dan Naruto berpacaran?",  
"Hn", anggukku.

Ternyata keluarga Naruto sudah tahu hubungan mereka.

"Ini memang terdengar tabu, tapi percayalah...",  
"Sebagai orang tua, anda seharusnya tidak mendukung hubungan mereka", selaku.  
"Aku tahu. Ini memang salah, tapi aku tidak bisa menolak Sasu-chan. Aku bisa melihat kejujuran dan tanggung jawab yang besar, saat Sasu-chan mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menikah dengan Naruto",  
"Menikah?!",

Adikku memang benar-benar gila!

"Saat itu juga, aku dan suamiku bertekad akan membantu mewujudkan keinginan Sasu-chan", ucap Kushina-san dengan semangat kemerdekaan.

Kushina-san dan suaminya juga sudah gila.

"Sebagai seorang kakak, Itachi-kun pasti tahu apa yang inginkan Sasu-chan",

"Orang yang kucintai bukan Sakura-chan! Tolong, jangan terus-terusan mengatur hidupku!",

"Kalian tidak tahu perasaanku!",

"Jika aku benar-benar adikmu, kau pasti akan membelaku",

"Sasuke memang mencintai anak anda. Tapi, apakah anak anda juga begitu?",  
"Tentu! Naruto mencintai Sasu-chan juga. Walaupun Naruto malu untuk menunjukkannya pada kami", ucap Kushina-san dengan yakin.  
"Kalau dia mencintai Sasuke, lalu mengapa dia mencampakkan Sasuke?",  
"Heh!? Mencampakkan Sasu-chan?",  
"Rasa cintanya pada Sasuke tidak sebesar rasa cinta Sasuke untuknya. Makanya dia tega mencampakkan Sasuke seenaknya",

Kushina-san terdiam menunduk, tangannya terkepal erat di pangkuannya.

"Ya, Itachi benar. Rasa cintaku tidak sebesar yang Sasuke berikan untukku", sambung Naruto yang sudah berdiri di belakang kami. Kami tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

Seragam yang kotor, bibir pecah, penampilannya sangat berantakan. Terlihat lemah.

Kushina-san menghampirinya. Aku bisa merasakan hawa pembunuh mengitari Kushina-san.

 _BuuuuG_  
Kushina-san meninju wajah Naruto hingga terpental menghantam pintu masuk.

"Tega sekali kau menyakiti Sasu-chan!",

Wow! Owesome mom!

* * *

Kushina-san mengusir Naruto dari rumah. Tidak mengizinkan Naruto pulang sebelum berbaikan dengan Sasuke.

Naruto enggan melakukannya, lebih memilih duduk termenung di taman sekitar.

Teman-temannya sudah memberi tahu Naruto bahwa akulah yang menyuruh mereka untuk menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak marah padaku, dia malah berterima kasih padaku karena telah memberi pelajaran berharga padanya. Setelah merasakan hari-harinya tanpa Sasuke, barulah dia sadar bahwa Sasuke lebih penting dari apapun.

"Seharusnya kau memilih Sasuke daripada sahabatmu",  
"Aku melepaskannya, karena cintaku padanya tidak begitu kuat. Seharusnya aku tahu, bahwa Namikaze tidak akan meninggalkanku meskipun aku menghiraukan mereka. Mungkin karena aku takut kesepian, sehingga aku lebih memilih mereka. Aku telah menyakiti Sasuke, aku memang tidak pantas untuknya", lirih Naruto.  
"Hn", anggukku.  
"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?",  
"Dia baik-baik saja",

Naruto tersenyum lega.

"Dia sedang di Suna. Sibuk menyiapkan pesta pertunangannya", bohongku.  
"Pesta pertunangan?", wajahnya tampak terkejut.

Rasakan ini! HYaaaa!

"Hn. Dia sudah dijodohkan dengan gadis lain, mereka akan menikah setelah lulus sekolah nanti",

Kalau yang ini, aku tidak berbohong lho! Sasuke dan Sakura-chan memang akan menikah setelah lulus sekolah nanti.

"O, begitu. Aku senang dia bisa hidup normal", dia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, padahal aku bisa melihat matanya memerah.  
"Kau sakit hati?",  
"Hn", Naruto mencengkram dadanya, "Padahal akulah yang mencampakkannya, tapi rasanya seperti dialah yang mencampakkanku. Miris...",

Sebenarnya yang lebih miris itu aku. Aku sudah tahu bahwa mereka saling mencintai, tapi aku malah memisahkan mereka semakin jauh. Tapi, ini untuk masa depan Sasuke.

"Sasuke akan melupakanmu dan hidup bahagia. Kuharap kau juga bisa move on", saranku.  
"Kau pikir, bisa semudah itu move on?",  
"Sasuke bisa melakukan",  
"Ck!", decaknya.

 _DRttt DRtttt_  
Ponselku bergetar di dalam saku celanaku.

"Ah! Dari Sasuke. Dia pasti ingin bercerita banyak tentang tunangannya yang cantik itu", bohongku lagi.

Naruto segera berpamitan padaku, tapi tidak kuhiraukan.

"Ya? Ada apa, Sasu-chan?",  
" _Aniki...bagaimana ini?...Aku memotongnya terlalu dalam..._ ", suara Sasuke sangat pelan.  
"Apa yang sedang kau potong?",

Mendengar nada suaraku yang cemas, Naruto tidak jadi pergi.

 _"Terlalu dalam...darahnya banyak... Aku... pusing...",_

Dalam pikiranku langsung terbayang, Sasuke sedang melukai dirinya.

"Kau dimana, Sasuke!", teriakku.  
 _"Aku...melihat okaasan...",_  
"Ini tidak lucu! Katakan kau dimana!",

Naruto langsung menyambar ponselku.  
"Kusogaki! Kau dimana sekarang!", bentak Naruto, wajahnya tak kalah cemas dariku.  
 _". . . . .",_  
"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu! Katakan, dimana kau sekarang!",  
 _". . . . .",_  
"Markas?",

Naruto mulai berlari, sambil terus terhubung dengan Sasuke. Dengan tangan yang lain, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. Memberikan ponselnya padaku, menyuruhku untuk memanggil ambulance.

* * *

Di markas, kami tidak menemukan Sasuke. Dia tidak ada di sana.

"Kusogaki! Kau membohongiku?", marah Naruto yang masih terhubung dengan Sasuke.  
 _". . . . ."_  
"Kusogaki! Jawab aku!",

Naruto mematikan panggilan dan mencoba menghubungi Sasuke kembali. Panggilan tersambung, tetapi tidak diangkat. Kami berkeliling di sekitar markas untuk mencari Sasuke.

 _Tullallit Tullallit_  
Terdengar bunyi ponsel yang berasal dari belakang markas. Segera kami berlari menuju ke sana.

 _Tullallit Tullallit_  
Tampak Sasuke tergeletak tidak bergerak, darah segar mengalir dari pergelangan tangan kirinya yang teriris, wajah pucatnya terciprat darahnya sendiri.

"Kusogaki!", Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

Samar-samar bibir pucat Sasuke bergerak, ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak keluar.

Naruto membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sasuke. Sasuke membalasnya dengan tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Di rumah sakit.

Naruto masih terus berjaga di sisi Sasuke yang masih belum sadar dari tidur panjangnya.

"Pulanglah, biar aku yang menjaganya",  
"Aku ingin dia melihatku saat bangun nanti", tolaknya, pandangan menatap sendu ke wajah pucat Sasuke.  
"Hubungan kalian sudah berakhir",  
"Sasuke seperti ini karena aku",  
"Maka dari itu, kau tidak seharusnya menampakkan diri di hadapannya",  
"Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya",  
"Dia tidak butuh janjimu",  
"Jangan mengusik hubungan kami, Itachi-san", pintanya, "Kumohon~",

Karena tatapannya begitu mengiba, akhirnya aku terpaksa mengalah. Kutitipkan Sasuke padanya.

* * *

2 hari kemudian.

Keadaan Sasuke sudah agak membaik, meskipun kadang dia mengeluh kepalanya masih pusing karena bau obat-obatan. Besok dia sudah diizinkan pulang. Akibat dari usaha bunuh dirinya itu, tangan kirinya tidak dapat berfungsi dengan baik.

"Seperti bukan tanganku saja", Sasuke menatap tangan kirinya yang kaku dan sulit digerakkan.  
"Salahmu sendiri",  
"Hn. Aku selalu salah", angguknya.  
"Mengapa kau ingin bunuh diri?",  
"Aku tidak ingin mati sebelum keinginanku tercapai!",  
"Lalu ini apa?", aku menunjuk pergelangan tangannya yang diperban.  
"Iseng",

Aku menarik piyamanya, menatapnya penuh amarah.  
"Iseng, kau bilang? Apa kau tahu bahwa nyawamu hampir melayang?",  
"Aku tidak tahu!",  
"Kau benar-benar bodoh!", aku menggigit bibirku, menahan diri untuk tidak menghajarnya.  
"Jangan terus menyalahkanku!", Sasuke menghentakkan kepalanya dengan kuat, untung di belakangnya ada bantal. Kalau dinding? Dia mungkin sudah gegar otak.

"Mengapa kalian terus menyalahkanku? Tolong, bela aku. Sekali saja, aniki. Bisa kan?", matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Aku melepaskan cengkramanku, dan beralih memeluknya. Mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Jika ada masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku. Jangan memendamnya sendiri. Bukankah aku adalah kakakmu?",  
"Hn. Aku nyaris melupakan itu",

Dasar, adikku yang bodoh!

* * *

Di taman, masih di sekitar rumah sakit.

Aku sedang mengintip Naruto dan Sasuke. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dibicarakan Naruto? Aku takut, Naruto berbuat macam-macam pada Sasuke.

"Kau tidak marah padaku?", tanya Sasuke ragu.  
"Untuk apa?",  
"Karena aku menampakkan diri di hadapanmu. Bukankah kau bilang, tidak ingin melihatku lagi?",  
"Hn", angguknya, "Awalnya aku memang tidak ingin melihatmu lagi. Tapi, jika ada kau di sisiku, rasanya jauh lebih hidup dan berwarna",

Sasuke mencubit pipinya dengan gemas. Memastikan bahwa dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Lalu, akhirnya?", tanya Sasuke menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Naruto.  
"Akhirnya aku memutuskan bahwa... Uchiha Sasuke tidak boleh jauh dari Uzumaki Naruto",

Wajah Sasuke berseri-seri merona mendengar gombalan itu.

"Kau harus bersamaku, Suke!",

Sasuke menutup mulutnya yang menganga terkejut.

"Aku boleh tinggal bersamamu?", tanya Sasuke meyakinkan Naruto.  
"Tentu!",  
"Selamanya?", Sasuke menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya, meminta Naruto untuk beryubikiri.  
"Hn. Selamanya", Naruto ikut mengaitkan jari kelingking ke jari kelingking Sasuke.

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak melompat dari kursi roda.  
"Ne, Dobe. Ayo, cium aku!", pintanya tiba-tiba.  
"Heh!?", Naruto dan aku sama-sama terkejut.  
"Kau tidak mau menciumku?", cibir Sasuke yang tampak menggemaskan di mataku.  
"Baiklah",

Naruto perlahan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Secepat kilat, aku menghampirinya. Menarik jauh kursi roda yang diduduki Sasuke.

Yatta! Aku berhasil menyelamatkan bibir perawan adikku!

"Aniki, kau merusak momen first kissku!", desis Sasuke.

Aku beralih menatap Naruto yang sedang tecengar-cengir bodoh.  
"Adikku masih di bawah umur. Jika ingin menciumnya, tunggu hingga umurnya 20 tahun ke atas!",  
"Terlalu lama, aniki!", bantah Sasuke.

"Kurasa anikimu benar. Kau harus menunggu 5 atau 6 tahun lagi, Suke", bujuk Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit.  
"Uh! Terlalu lama!", dengus Sasuke.  
"Tidak terlalu lama, jika kita terus bersama",

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan 'Oh~ So Sweet~'.

Ck! Si kuning ini pintar sekali menyenangkan hati Sasuke. Apa aku harus berguru padanya?

* * *

Mengetahui Sasuke sudah pulang dari rumah sakit, Naruto langsung bergegas ke rumah. Beruntung, Sasuke sedang tidur sehingga usahanya untuk bertemu dengan adikku sia-sia.. ahahahaa..

Sambil menunggu Sasuke bangun, dia ingin berbicara berdua saja denganku. Aku membawanya ke dojo, untuk berbicara lebih privat.

"Izinkan aku untuk memacari adikmu!", pinta Naruto membungkuk 90 derajad.

Sedikit terkejut dengan sikapnya itu. Menghiraukannya, aku mengambil 2 buah pedang bambu.

"Adikku adalah pusaka berharga di klan Uchiha. Tidak semudah itu kau merebutnya dari kami!", kulempar sebuah pedang bambu padanya. Dengan sigap, dia menangkap pedang bambu tersebut.  
"Lawan dan kalahkan aku!", perintahku dalam posisi ready.  
"Heh?!",  
"Buktikan kalau kau pantas untuk adikku!",

Dengan sangat terpaksa dia mengambil ancang-ancang, bersiap bertanding denganku.

Skip skip skip

 _TaaaaK_  
Pedang bambu yang dipakai Naruto patah karena seranganku yang begitu kuat.

"Ck! Kau kalah!", decakku sambil berseringai kemenangan, "Orang lemah tidak mungkin bisa melindungi adikku",  
"Aku memang kalah darimu. Tapi aku bukan orang lemah!",

Naruto tiba-tiba berdogeza.  
"Izinkan aku untuk berpacaran dengan Sasuke! Aku berjanji akan menjaga dan tidak menyakitinya lagi! Tolong restui hubungan kami!",

Aku cukup tergerak dengan sikapnya yang ngotot ini.

"Bagaimana jika kau melanggar janjimu?",  
"Aku akan menerima konsekuensi darimu",  
"Hn",

Tidak enak hati menolak permintaannya, ditambah lagi dia rela berdogeza di hadapanku. Aku ragu, apa dia bisa membahagiakan Sasuke?

"Terimakasih, aniki!", ucapnya dengan tegas, kembali membungkuk.  
"Hey! Aku tidak bilang 'iya'",  
"Hn itu 'iya'", dia malah tercengir bodoh.

Ya. Aku tidak bisa menolak. Jika aku bersikeras menentang hubungan mereka, bisa-bisa Sasuke yang tersakiti.

Kuharap dia bisa membahagiakan Sasuke.

* * *

Walaupun masih belum sembuh total, Sasuke ngotot ingin mengurus pesta ulang tahunnya akan diadakan di rumah. Semua menu, dialah yang memasaknya. Sasuke sangat menantikan pesta ini. Dia bahkan telah menyebar kartu undangan yang dibuatnya sendiri kepada teman-temannya.

"Ini akan menjadi pesta ulang tahun yang tak terlupakan!", serunya antusias.

Dia melakukan ini semua tanpa izin kakek. Saat kakek pulang nanti, dia pasti akan dimarahi habis-habisan. Dan aku sebagai kakak, akan maju di garis depan untuk membelanya.

Aku tidak ingin merusak momen indah Sasuke.

Ah~ Semoga saja kakek betah liburan lebih lama lagi di Hawaii sana.

* * *

Hari itu telah tiba, pesta 2 jam lagi akan dimulai. Sakura-chan beserta 12 bodyguardnya datang memberi kejutan untuk Sasuke. Mereka datang jauh-jauh dari Suna. Luar biasa!

Sakura-chan terlihat anggun mengenakan kimono pink, bercorak bunga Sakura. Rambut pinknya, tersanggul rapi dengan konde khas klan Haruno.

"Sasuke-kun~", panggil Sakura-chan dari kejauhan.  
"Sakura-chan~",

Silakan bayangkan mereka seperti adegan di film Bollywood.

Mereka saling berpegangan tangan sambil berputar-putar. Sasuke menyambut kedatangan Sakura-chan dengan senang.

Aku tidak menyangka mereka bisa semesrah ini. Setahuku, Sasuke tidak menyukai Sakura-chan. Atau jangan-jangan, Sasuke ingin poligami?

"Aku rindu padamu, Sasuke-kun~", Sakura-chan mencium pipi Sasuke.  
"Aku tidak suka ini, Sakura-chan", dengan cepat, Sasuke menghapus noda lipstik yang menempel di pipi porcelainnya.  
"Ow, maaf, maaf... Aku terlalu rindu padamu...hahaha...", Sakura-chan membantu menghapus noda lipstik di pipi Sasuke.

Menyadari keberadaanku, Sakura-chan datang menghampiriku.

"Hai, aniki!", sapanya tersenyum manis.

Sakura-chan adalah gadis yang manis dan cantik. Aku heran, mengapa Sasuke tidak klepek-klepek padanya?

Jika aku ada di posisi Sasuke, aku tidak akan menolak Sakura-chan. Sangat beruntung memiliki istri secantik dan sepintar Sakura-chan.

* * *

Sudah jam 7 malam. Pesta telah dimulai. Tapi tak satupun teman-teman Sasuke datang, termasuk Naruto dan Namikaze.

Apa-apaan ini? Mereka ingin mempermainkan Sasuke?  
Akan kuhabisi mereka semua!

"Kau tidak salah menulis undangan kan, Sasuke-kun?", tanya Sakura-chan pada Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di pintu gerbang, menanti kedatangan teman-temannya.

Sasuke menyandarkan keningnya di bahu Sakura-chan.  
"Terulang lagi~", lirih Sasuke lemas.

Aku jadi teringat dengan pesta ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke 5. Saat itu, tidak ada seorangpun yang datang ke pestanya. Orang tua mereka terlalu takut untuk mengajak anak-anaknya menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini. Sejak dari itu, kami tidak pernah mengundang siapapun datang ke pesta ulang tahun Sasuke. Kami hanya merayakan bersama pengikut klan Uchiha, walaupun mereka semua adalah orang dewasa bertampang sangar -membuat Sasuke ketakutan. Keberadaan mereka cukup menghibur Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak lapar? Aku sudah sangat lapar. Aku ingin mencicipi masakan calon suamiku", bujuk Sakura-chan, "Ayo!",

Sakura-chan menarik lengan Sasuke, Sasuke pasrah ditarik oleh Sakura-chan.

Sakura-chan mengambil sepiring sushi, memakan sushi itu dengan lahap. Cara makannya sangat tidak anggun. Dia sengaja melakukan itu untuk membuat Sasuke tertawa.

"Boleh dibungkus untuk kubawa pulang? Ini benar-benar enak! Aku rela gemuk karena memakan makanan seenak ini!",

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, cukup terhibur dengan ucapan Sakura-chan. Meskipun mata Sasuke tidak pernah lepas dari pintu, dia masih berharap bahwa teman-temannya datang.

Aku marah pada orang-orang yang telah mengecewakan Sasuke. Aku harus menghajar mereka!

Saat aku keluar gerbang, kulihat segerombolang orang menuju kemari. Di baris depan, tampak Naruto dan gank Namikaze.

"Maaf, kami terlambat", ucap Neji.  
"Apa pestanya sudah dimulai? Aku sudah lapar~ lapar~", tanya Akimichi mengelus-elus perutnya yang buncit, dia anggota Namikaze yang berbadan tambun.  
"Ayo teman, kita makan gratis sepuasnya!", ajak Inuzuka merangkul teman-temannya. Mereka tampak takut-takut memasuki rumah kami, seperti sedang memasuki obake saja. Aku merasa, Namikaze memaksa mereka untuk ke sini.

"OSH!", seru Namikaze.

Akhirnya mereka memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Ketakutan mereka berubah menjadi takjub ketika melihat dekorasi ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan balon warna-warni dan lampu berkerlap-kerlip seperti pohon natal. Di hadapan mereka terhampar makanan lezat ala jepang dan barat.

Sasuke terharu melihat kedatangan teman-temannya ini.  
"Maaf, kami terlambat", ucap Naruto.  
"Kupikir aku salah menulis undangan", setetes air mata turun membasahi pipi Sasuke.  
"Hey, lihat! Uchiha menangis! Kita berhasil membuatnya menangis!", ejek Naruto menyeka air mata di pipi Sasuke.

Teman-temannya malah menertawakan Sasuke. Rasanya kesal karena mereka telah membuat adikku menangis. Tapi, aku senang, karena kedatangan mereka, membuat pesta ini sangat berkesan bagi Sasuke.

"Aku senang, Dobe! Sangat senang! Terimakasih!", Naruto merangkulnya, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Ayo, kita berpesta!", ajak Naruto memberi semangat.  
"OSH!", seru mereka bersemangat.

Tidak ada ketakutan dan keseganan lagi, mereka sangat menikmati hidangan dan pesta ini.

Ini pasti kenangan yang tak telupakan bagi Sasuke dan juga bagiku.

* * *

"Siapa gadis cantik ini?", tanya Inuzuka melirik genit pada Sakura-chan.  
"Aku Haruno Sakura, tunangan Sasuke-kun~", Sakura-san memeluk erat lengan Sasuke.  
"Heh?!",  
"Jangan dengarkan dia!", bujuk Sasuke panik, segera melepaskan diri dari Sakura-chan.

Aku bisa melihat kecemburuan di wajah Naruto.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Uzumaki Naruto? Apa kau akan melepaskan Sasuke lagi?

Naruto tiba-tiba menarik Sasuke ke atas panggung kecil.

"Lihat ke sini! Semua!", teriak Naruto.

Semua mata tertuju pada mereka, aku ikut berbaur dan mengambil posisi terdepan agar bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang akan Naruto lakukan pada Sasuke?

"Bantu aku merekam ini, teman!", perintah Naruto pada gank Namikaze.

Mereka mengangguk kompak, segera mereka mengeluarkan ponsel mereka, bersiap merekam apa yang ingin dilakukan Naruto.

"Sebagai SEME dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke", Naruto menatap ke arahku, lebih tepatnya ke sosok yang berdiri di sampingku, Sakura-chan.

"Mungkin aku tidak bisa memberi apa-apa di hari ulang tahunnya ini. Tapi aku punya sesuatu yang sangat dia inginkan dariku",

Jangan-jangan...

Naruto berseringai, lalu menarik tubuh Sasuke, memeluk pinggang Sasuke, mencondongkan tubuh, mengeliminasikan jarak, lalu...

 _CHuuuu~_  
Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke! Bibir adikku sudah tidak perawan! Oh! NO!

Kehebohan, seruan dan siulan menghiasi adegan ciuman panjang itu.

Sakura-chan menggigit bibirnya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dia pasti sangat marah melihat tunangannya dicium laki-laki di depan umum.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Suke~", Naruto menyudahi ciumannya. Wajah Sasuke memerah luar biasa.

Sakura-chan menghentakkan kakinya kesal, kemudian berjalan menghampiri gank Namikaze. Mengambil paksa ponsel milik Nara.

Dia memutar ulang adengan ciuman itu.  
"Kirimkan padaku juga!", perintah Sakura-chan.

 _GUBRaaaaK_

Sakura-chan, jangan katakan bahwa kau seorang Fujoshi!

* * *

Pestapun telah berakhir, tapi kemesrahan mereka masih belum berakhir.

"KYaaaa! Kyaaa!", jerit Sakura-chan yang sedang menonton berkali-kali adegan tadi dari ponselnya.

Kujitak kepalanya, karena dia terlalu berisik.  
"Seharusnya Sakura-chan cemburu karena tunanganmu direbut",  
"Harus kah?", kembali dia memutar video itu lagi.  
"Bukankah Sakura-chan mencintai Sasuke?",

Sakura-chan melirik kiri kanan, memastikan bahwa sekelilingnya aman.

"Aku hanya menyukai Sasuke-kun sebagai sahabat. Tidak lebih dari itu. Sasuke-kun juga tahu kok", bisik Sakura-chan.

Sakura-chan membocorkan banyak hal padaku. Saat lulus SMP, mereka pertama kali dipertemukan. Sasuke sudah berterus terang pada Sakura-chan bahwa dia mencintai seseorang. Sakura-chan juga berterus terang pada Sasuke, bahwa dia juga mencintai orang lain. Mereka saling bahu-membahu untuk mewujudkan keinginan masing-masing. Sakura-chan terus mendorong Sasuke agar lebih agresif mengejar orang yang dicintainya, karena waktu mereka tidak banyak.

"Aku senang, akhirnya Sasuke-kun bisa bersama orang yang dicintainya. Aku saaangaat senang, rasanya ingin guling-guling di aspal!",  
"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan?",  
"Aku?",  
"Siapa orang yang Sakura-chan cintai?",  
"Uchiha Itachi!", jawabnya tegas, tanpa ragu dan malu-malu.  
"Heh!? Aku?!"  
"Hn!", angguknya sambil tersenyum manis padaku.

-Itachi PoV End-

* * *

Happy Ending?

* * *

Bonus scane :

Naruto diam-diam membawa kabur Sasuke dari rumahnya. Dengan motor, mereka berkeliling menikmati angin malam. Hingga berakhir di sebuah hotel.

Sasuke langsung melempar diri di atas ranjang.  
"Ayo, Dobe!", Sasuke menepuk space kosong di sampingnya, "Kita bercinta malam ini!", ajak Sasuke.

Naruto menepuk keningnya, dia heran mengapa Sasuke bisa semesum ini? Padahal umurnya baru 15 tahun.

Tapi, ketika mendapatkan tawaran mengiurkan tersebut, mana mungkin Naruto menolaknya.

Naruto menghimpit tubuh Sasuke. Tangannya perlahan menyusup ke dalam yukata Sasuke. Sasuke meneguk liur, dia sangat gugup.

"Tunggu 6 tahun lagi, Suke~", bisiknya sambil menyentil kening Sasuke.  
"Uh!", dengus Sasuke.

Naruto telah berjanji pada Itachi, bahwa dia akan menjaga keperjakaan Sasuke hingga Sasuke telah berumur 20 tahun nanti. Cukup lama, tapi dia harus sabar menunggu. Dia tidak ingin menghancurkan kepercayaan yang telah Itachi berikan padanya.

Naruto berbaring sambil mendekap tubuh Sasuke.  
"Aku akan menunggumu hingga dewasa. Bersabarlah, Suke~",  
"Kau akan tua nanti, Dobe",  
"Tapi perasaanku tidak akan menua",  
"Ow, so sweet~", Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

* * *

The End

* * *

Akhirnya NaruSasu bersatu. Dan Itachi tidak jomblo lagi. Iyeey!

Happy NS Day

#NaruSasuDays_SunAndMoon2015


End file.
